Wind and Water
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: AU Athrun was made an orphan at age 6 due to a pirate attack. The secret of the Prince of the Sea has yet to be solved, but other mysteries are being cleared. Why is the final battle always the hardest?
1. Prolog: Part 1

**Title : Wind and Water**

**Pairings :** Pairings in this story are as obscure as the reliability of each president in the face of mortal peril and the workings of the cosmos...If I did this right.

**Summary : **Athrun was made an orphan at age 6 due to a pirate attack. When he meets a pirate unlike any he's met before, what will his choice be? AU

**Author's Notes :** To _somewhat_ keep in the path is setting upon us...I will only answer reviews that I think _need_ to be answered. I'll still thank everyone who reviewed, but I wont be making personal ones unless I feel compelled to...-looks to the side- I think I get lazier every day...

The first two chapters are short. They are _Prologs_ so they're _supposed_ _to be_ short. Starting in Chapter 3, at the beginning of each chapter there will be a little _italisized_ section. These will be further explained in chapter 3. Thank You and I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prolog : Part One**

"Athrun!" a woman called. The 6 year old turned, smiled, and ran up to her.

"Hi Mommy!" he hugged her, smiling.

"It's time for dinner Athrun." she said softly, kindly. "Come on, let's go." she smiled.

"Mommy, what's that you're wearing?" Athrun asked, pointing to a necklace as they walked, hand in hand. She held the necklace with her free hand.

"This is our family jewel. It's a jaded necklace. Known as the Royal Jade. See the green color? That's where the name comes from." she smiled as they entered the dining room. The...large...dining room.

-

It was 8 pm and Athrun lay in his large bed. Bigger than any 6 year old really needed or wanted. He was snoozing soundly when all of a sudden there was a shot, and an explosion. He shot out of bed and ran to his window.

Half the city was on fire! He noticed a large black ship in the port. Or maybe it was just a dark color and looked black in the lack of light? Oh well. He had no time to contemplate it as his mother ran in moments later.

"Athrun! There you are!" she asked after finding him at the window instead of in bed. "Come, we have to hurry!"

"What's wrong mommy?" he asked as she took his hand and hurried from the room.

"Pirates are attacking the city. They're making their way here. We must flee." She said. "Your father is out fighting them, to give us time to run away." she added sadly. "He will...run when he has the chance."

"Mm..." Athrun didn't like the situation.

As they reached the back door, the front door burst open. His mom picked him up and ran out the door and down the road. She managed to avoid any pirates and they made it to the docks. She ran past the docks and Athrun got a good look at the pirate ship as she did.

It wasn't black. It was a deep grey color that reminded him of death from stories he'd heard. He blinked as they rounded a corner and looked back as the ship went out of sight. No one. Strange.

He furrowed his eyebrows. He knew he'd seen someone in the porthole of that ship! And they looked no older than him! But...that was unreasonable, so he might've imagined it...agh, confusing. He let his brain rest and leaned against his mother's shoulder.

He heard his mom gasp and looked up. The pirates had found them. Mrs. Zala turned and ran away, through the burning houses. She tripped slightly and Athrun fell to the ground, his mom knelt next to him.

"Athrun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he muttered, standing up.

"Athrun. You have to run. I can't walk anymore so-"

"Why not?" Athrun asked in confusion.

"I hurt my ankle." she explained. "Listen to me Athrun...Run, and don't stop. Don't let them catch you or see you. I'll come find you if I can. I promise." she held him close and kissed his hair, then pulled away. "Now go!"

"Yes mommy." he turned and ran off.

There was an explosion and Athrun turned around. The building his mom had been next to had just fallen down. Right on top of his mom.

"Mommy!" he yelled.

Athrun heard men coming and started running again, crying as he did. He got to the edge of town when he tripped on some rubble and rolled down a slight hill into a dark ditch. His head hit the ground with a 'thud' and he was knocked out. Flames roaring around him.

-

"Mommy?"

"He's coming to." a male voice said, far away.

"Daddy?"

"Can you hear me boy?" another man asked.

Athrun's vision cleared and he saw three men standing around him. One had blonde hair and a mustache. The other two were brunettes and had on soldier outfits. He was lying in a white bed in a hospital-like area.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Athrun asked, sitting up. He winced when his head throbbed.

"Athrun...I'm sorry." the blonde said softly, laying him back down. "Your mother...she was crushed by a burning house. And your father...he was stabbed through with a sword, protecting the city." he said sadly. Athrun blinked as it sunk in.

"What?...So...they're..." his eyes welled up with tears and he began to cry. "Mommy!"

"Don't cry. It'll be alright." a sweet voice said as a hand was placed on his. He looked at the pink haired girl next to him. "Hi, I'm Lacus. And according to my dad, we're to be married some day. I don't really know what that means, but it sounds nice!" Lacus smiled.

"I'm...Athrun...Athrun Zala." Athrun managed to choke out. He then passed out again from the pain in his head and the pain in his heart.

* * *

End! 


	2. Prolog: Part 2

Dude...Justice guy...you're good.

AekaAnime...AU means Alternate Universe, not corresponding with the actual show, different, etc. etc. etc. Get it?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Prolog Part Two**

'My name is Athrun Zala. I am 18 and I live in a mansion, all by myself. My father was Patrick Zala. My father, mother, and me all used to live in Raiton, a prosperous port city. That is, until it was attacked by...Pirates.

Manson and his crews of bastards. That's who I learned was responsible for my orphanage. He attacked my home and destroyed everything I used to know. My father died protecting the village. My mother died protecting me.

I managed to survive because I tripped and fell in a ditch, so don't think I'm a miracle child. When I came to, I met my fiancee and her father. They told me what had happened, just before I passed out again. Since that day, I've despised anyone who calls themself 'pirate.'

I now live in a new mansion, near Lacus Clyne's mansion. She is my fiancee. I live alone, with no one but me and my house help. It's been this way since that day. I now live in Heliopolis, another port city. It has been pirate-less for over 20 years.

For a long time, I had no friends. I only spoke when needed or to Lacus and her father. They became my new family almost. But it still hurt. Soon, I needed to speak, because I had to fill my father's shoes, so to speak. I still only spoke when needed.

Then, that day...2 years ago...

It was midnight, or close enough. It was raining, hard. There was a knock on my door and when the butler opened the door, a boy fell in. I was called down immediately.

He was half starved and ill from being in the rain. His brown hair was matted to his burning forehead and his lavender eyes were half-lidded. He was 16, like me.

The next morning, when he came to and had been fed, I questioned him. He didn't know how he'd ended up at my house, his sight blinded by the fever. His name was Kira Yamato and he had no family. When I checked out his records, there were none. It was almost as if he didn't exist...

His personality proved to be of a gentle and caring nature, much like Lacus only...different. I couldn't, and still can't, tell you what was different. But he had an aura about him that was...trust-able, likable, honorable.

He was there for less than a week and he'd already learned the layout of the house, the town, and Lacus's house. He found everything fascinating, especially the swords I kept in the study. They had belonged to my father and I kept them for show purposes.

When I told Kira what had happened to me, he seemed intrigued, and sad. Guilty almost. I told him not to feel sorry and he smiled at me. That's another thing. He smiled at the smallest things. Absolutely everything interested him. Everything made him happy. Unless you mentioned something that made anyone close to him sad.

If Lacus was sad, he was sad. If I was sad, he was sad. And at times, after I had retold him the story of Raiton, I would find him sitting alone in the study, staring at the sea. Whenever I went to comfort him, he just smiled again and told me not to worry about it. Sometimes...even that worried me.

I could tell he was hiding something. A lot of pain. A lot of guilt. A lot of...everything. But he never complained except about the small things. The water in the pool was too cold. The summer air was too hot, the winter was too cold. His hair was unkept, he was hungry because he skipped breakfast. Those types of things.

He never spoke much about himself, though many times I tried coaxing something out of him. Each time I tried to trick him into telling me, his eyes would glint and he'd get around it. Almost as if he'd tried the same trick on someone else, or had already had it played on him many times...Or both.

He was really acrobatic and I often found him lounging in some tree in mine or Lacus's backyard. Oh, Lacus. She took a fancy to him. It was obvious. After 2 months she was coming over more often and having conversations with him at least twice each visit.

I think he enjoyed Lacus's company too. Have them both in a room and you don't need lights. They both had a shining aura that lit up any room they were in. Kira seems to like her, but not like that. I think it's more of a sister-he-never-had type of thing.

But ignoring that. What I have to say doesn't deal with my parent's deaths, my lonely life, or his spending a year at my house. Or...maybe it does. What I have to say revolves around my hatred of pirates, awkward personalities and situations, and love and hate circulating everywhere. Of truth and lies, trust and betrayal, and of loyalty.

But mostly, it's just about the sea, the sun, and the air, and how destiny and fate can bring people together. To really put into words what I'm about to tell you, I'll quote my best friend...

_'We'll go wherever we're taken. That's fate, that's destiny. That's...adventure.'_

What I'm about to tell you, is what happened...when I learned Kira's past, and that he'd left it behind. When I learned he lived for the present, and looked to the future. This is what happened...when I learned Kira's biggest secret.

- Athrun Zala'

* * *

End! Well? This is Prolog _Part Two_. Please tell me if you want me to continue this story. 


	3. Breaking Apart

Thank you Maryam Khanoom! -big smile- and to those who couldn't guess Kira's secret...please hit yourselves...now!

**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Breaking Apart**

"_I guess it was kinda obvious. That something would've happened._

_Kira was acting odd on that day. More nervous than usual._

_But I just passed it off as nerves surrounding Lacus...Why?"_

A hand passed over a few books on the long shelf, all circulating around the same topic, and paused over a thick, maroon colored book. The owner of the hand made a noise of strain and reached a few more centimeters to grab the book.

The thick book came halfway off the shelf and the hand made a renewed grab for it. They're fingers grazed the spine, causing the book to topple off the shelf. The person gave a yell of fear and made a grab for it.

"Kira? Ah! Kira!" a pink haired girl yelled at the scene in front of her.

Kira had been standing at the top of a very tall rolling ladder, trying to reach a book at the top of the shelf. When the book had fallen, he had jumped from the ladder to catch it and was now falling the entire 25 3.16/4 drop.

"Ah uh oooh..." Kira groaned as he hit the floor and bounced down the steps to land in a crumpled heap at Lacus's feet.

"Kira!" she knelt down and went to check that he was ok when he opened his eyes. "Are you alright?"

He smiled and moved his arms from around what he was holding. It was the thick maroon book. He sat up, wincing, while still holding the book protectively.

"Sorry. I almost dropped it." he said sheepishly.

"What are you, moronic?" came a voice from the door.

"Ah! Athrun!" Kira stood up quickly and hid the book behind his back. Athrun had stern expression on.

He walked up to Kira, Lacus looked between them nervously. She had never known Athrun to be harsh to Kira, but...Kira seemed nervous...So...A minute passed and nothing happened, so she calmed down. Then...

A slap echoed around the large library they were in. Kira stumbled backwards, but didn't drop the book. He had a red mark on his left cheek and a surprised expression on. Athrun brought his hand back down. He took a deep, silent breath. When Kira had stood up straight again...

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW EASILY YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF? THAT'S A 25 FT DROP! AND FOR WHAT? A BOOK? KIRA! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF!" Athrun yelled.

Kira blinked, then glared.

"It's an expensive book! And special! I didn't want it to get damaged!" Kira yelled back, not as forceful, but with as much spirit.

Lacus had never, ever seen them fight before. She was worried.

"SO? A BOOK CAN BE REPLACED! HUMAN LIFE IS IRREPLACEABLE! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT!" Athrun's glare lessened ever so slightly. Kira stopped all together.

"So should you. You should also know how important these kind of things are to me!" he thrust the book, gently, into Lacus's hands and then stormed from the room.

Athrun huffed and had his back to the door Kira left through. Lacus sighed and dusted the book off of invisible dust. She walked in front of Athrun.

"Athrun..." said boy looked up. "Kira's always been inquisitive, you know that...Anything that contains knowledge intrigues him. Books, recordings, pictures...they're all very precious to him."

"I know that." Athrun said angrily. Lacus nodded.

"I know you do. But, Kira is your best friend. He may have no family, but he found a home in your house, in your company. Books are special to him, _your_ books...are irreplaceable." she said the last word stiffly, handed Athrun the book, and left through the same door as Kira.

He stared after her. After a minute, Athrun blinked and looked down at the book in his hands.

"Impossible Jewels, Irreplaceable Gems?" Athrun asked. "A book about treasures that..._pirates_ would search for." he said angrily.

He tossed the book, it hit the bookcase, and three books fell on top of it. Athrun glared at the pile for a second before he sighed and walked over to the books. He picked each one up, dusted it off, and replaced each in it's rightful spot, and keeping the maroon book out. He then turned and walked out, carrying the book.

-

Kira was leaning against the white railing of the balcony. It wasn't a balcony off of a room, it was a balcony extending out from the garden into nothingness. He was looking out at the ocean, which was bright and blue. A calm wind blew by.

"Mmm...perfect sailing weather..." he said calmly, then took on a sadder air. "Oh, how I wish I could sail into your great lengths and see all you had to show...I miss such things..."

"Seems you have the heart of a sailor."

Kira flipped around so fast he nearly knocked over the person behind him. Athrun took a step back and caught himself.

"Oh, sorry Athrun. You startled me." Kira apologized, turning to face the water again.

"Startled? You? You're never startled. Never scared, except when you first got here." Athrun stood next to Kira against the railing, a worried expression on his face. Kira smiled lightly.

"Don't worry about it Athrun. I guess it's just nerves built up over time. They can't stay gone forever." he laughed slightly and closed his eyes, enjoying the sea wind.

Athrun stared at him for a moment. He seemed so...surreal. His face lit with a peaceful expression, brown hair blowing in the wind, eyes closed. He blinked, remembering why he was there in the first place.

"Oh, uh, Kira." Athrun held the book out. "Here."

"Huh?" Kira took to the book from him and gave him a quizzical look.

"Look, sorry I yelled at you. You're my best friend."

"I know that."

"And I didn't want you to get hurt so..." a hand on his shoulder made Athrun shut up. He looked up to see Kira there.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You know me, as stubborn as 5 ass and as durable as a battleship against water balloons!" Kira laughed. "Thanks for the book. See the cover? That's the fabled 'Mourning Star' crystal!" he pointed to the picture on the cover of the maroon book. "I've been meaning to read this for awhile. I bet that every _true_ royal family or person of importance has a gem like that! Ah, it's fascinating!"

Athrun laughed. Kira blinked and stopped hugging the book.

"What?"

"Lacus was right. You'd die without books." Athrun said as he stopped laughing.

"I would not!" Kira said stubbornly. "For your information, I went without books for a full year once. The sea is not a friendly being to a book's pages." Kira said sadly. He looked at the water again.

"So, you used to live at sea? Did you live with your family?" Athrun asked, not trying to trick him. Kira always avoided his past if you did that, so just asking was easier.

"Yea. I lived with my father and my sister."

Athrun blinked. Kira was actually willingly talking about his life before Heliopolis?

"He was a wonderful gunner and sword fighter. Valiant in everything he did!" Kira seemed proud. "He was done in by his own captain, who gave him to the authorities to cover up his own atrocious actions." Kira scowled.

"Pirate?" Athrun asked. Kira nodded. "Bastards, all of them." Kira frowned.

"When the captain was finally captured, me and my sister left to find our own ship."

"Why go back to sailing again? It sounds like you were this guys slaves almost." Athrun asked, confused.

"A life at sea at a young age is hard to give up." he whispered sadly. "We couldn't just give it up..." he sat his head on his arms, on the railing. "Our father died in prison, no one knew we were his kids. Our last name is different you see."

"Ah." Athrun was really surprised. That's why he couldn't find any living relatives...Wait. All this time spent trying to trick Kira into telling his past...and all he had to do was _ASK_?

"We got ourselves a ship...and an able crew. Everything was going perfect."

"So, why are you here then?" Athrun asked. "Mutiny?"

"No." Kira shook his head. "The entire crew was really nice" he seemed to be remembering nice times. "I left the ship..."

"What? But you said-"

"I know. I left the ship though. The plan was to join up a year later but..." Kira looked at the water far below them.

"They didn't show up...right?" Athrun asked sadly. Kira paused and Athrun knew he'd said something wrong. "I'm sorry Kira. You don't have to tell me."

"Thanks Athrun...For listening." Kira turned and walked off. "I'll return the book when I've finished reading it, alright?"

"Right!" Athrun waved to him as Kira re-entered the mansion. Then he frowned. "Kira's different today...ah, oh well. Like he said, I shouldn't worry." Athrun smiled, trying to push his fears away, and went to take a walk. He was supposed to have a private tea session with Lacus anyway.

-

It was late at night, about 9. Ok, not so late. Kira was sitting in the study, ready the book on gems and treasures. His eyes gleamed brighter with every new jewel and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He flipped the page and frowned.

"The Royal Medallion. A golden medallion known only to exist in the Clyne family lineage." Kira said quietly, looking at the picture. He turned to the window. "Is it all worth it anymore?" he closed his eyes and laid back.

BOOM!

Kira's eyes shot open and he leapt to the window, closed book in his left hand.

"Those guns..." he looked out at the bay. "They're here!"

He ran from the room, knowing that they were most likely already in the mansion. He got to the staircase and saw Lacus being dragged across the large first floor entrance room by men dressed in clothes that clearly said 'pirates.'

"Lacus!" Kira yelled. Her eyes and the eyes of the pirates jumped to him as he jumped onto the railing of the stairs.

He slid down the banister and landed right in front of the pirate not holding Lacus.

"What d'you think you're doing?" he asked quietly. Kira blinked and grabbed the pirate's sword from it's sheath. "Back away! Let her go!"

"But..." The pirate stuttered. He caught sight of Kira's eyes, full of determination, and flinched involuntarily. "Why should I?" he asked fiercely.

"Mmmph!" Lacus yelled through the other pirates hand. She shook her head and the hand slipped. "Kira!"

"Lacus!" Kira whisper yelled almost, turning from the sword-less pirate to the one holding Lacus. "Let her go!" he yelled again, his eyes the same as before.

"Heh heh...sure kid...sure..." he said in a joking way. Just as Kira's face showed confusion, Lacus yelled through the hand replaced over her mouth and Kira was whacked over the head with an expensive looking vase.

"Uh...mmmm..." Kira fell to the ground, unconscious.

Athrun ran out of a door on the left side of the room as the now re-sworded pirated picked up his fallen enemy and slung him over his shoulder. He saw Lacus, in her light pink outfit, struggling.

"Lacus!" he gasped when he recognized the unconscious guy as Kira. "Kira!" he glared at the pirates. "Pirates! Put them down!"

"We need no more prisoners. Come on, let's get back before he wakes up." the larger pirate, carrying Kira, said, motioning towards aforementioned unconscious boy.

As they walked out of the house, ignoring Athrun, Lacus yelled through the hand to him and Athrun grabbed a sword that he kept on the wall for show.

"Drop Lacus and Kira!" he shouted, making the pirates pause.

They turned around and smirked at Athrun before continuing their walk. Athrun blinked in confusion before he heard knuckles cracking behind him and flipped around. A tall blonde and a shorter red head were behind him, both holding boxes that no doubt held riches taken from his house.

"_More_ pirates?" Athrun asked in anger and surprise. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Our captain is a _very_ sneaky man." the red head said. "Best pirate I know."

"Come on, leave the little weakling." the blonde ordered, beginning to leave with the red head tailing him.

"I'm not weak! You pirates! You're evil!" he jumped forward and began slashing at them.

The blonde blocked with the box and then shoved Athrun back and into the stair railing that Kira had slid down earlier. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he slid to the ground, coughing. The two pirates followed the first two in leaving through the front door.

It took about 5 minutes for the bluenette to catch his breath.

"T-the town..." Athrun managed, standing up and running outside.

The town wasn't ablaze, like Raiton, but as he ran through the streets he saw that all the windows and such were broken and people were running everywhere. But the church and other really important places, besides the mansions, were nearly intact. Odd...Also, no one seemed to be dead...

Athrun got to the docks and saw a ship in the bay. It was...white? A normal ship, only half painted. So...it was brown with white on the boarders and somewhat on the hull itself. He blinked, odd ship too...If it weren't for the pirate flag, which was odd enough in itself, he'd have thought this was a navy ship of some sort!

The flag was white with black skull and crossbones instead of the other way around, and behind the skull...were light blue wings...Athrun's head hurt.

He saw a rowboat nearing the ship and saw Lacus and Kira in the boat, now both unconscious. He removed the jacket he'd been wearing and leapt into the water. Athrun swam out to the ship and hoped he hadn't been seen.

It seemed he hadn't been spotted so he started to climb up to side of the ship. It was hard work, the ship sides were really smooth, so by the time he got to the first window, he was already tired.

Athrun knocked on the window, then banged on it. The window fell open and he slid inside. Athrun looked around.

He must be in the captain's room. There was a nice wooden chair with a really soft looking cushion and a wooden desk. Both looked like they hadn't ever been used. There was a large cupboard in the corner that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and was excellently carved. There was a somewhat expensive looking carpet and many treasures hanging on the walls.

He noticed then that he was sitting on a window bed. It was carved out of a thick piece of wood and stuck to the wall during the building of the ship. Light blue and dark blue curtains hung from either side that would be drawn closed at night when the captain slept. The bedding was white, as was the mattress and pillow. Pretty plain compared to the rest of the room.

All in all, Athrun would say that the captain, who he suspected to be the tall blonde pirate from earlier, was a very grand man who liked to show off what he had but didn't show off his own personal wealth too grandly. Expressed by the bed and chair. The trophies were to show off how great his _crew_ was.

Athrun suddenly heard footsteps approaching and panicked. He saw the cupboard and leapt inside. For a moment, he was caught off guard by a beautiful and wonderfully crafted sword that sat in the corner and leaned against the door, but the footsteps grew louder and he closed the door behind him.

"-the plan." came a male voice.

"I know it was part of the plan. But did he have to hit me upside the head? I'll have a lump for a week." the door opened, revealing Kira and the blonde dude. Kira was rubbing his head.

"You liar. You'll be fine by tomorrow." the blonde said. "That girl on the other hand. If we'd hit _her_ on the head, she'd take about _two_ weeks to heal." he laughed, Kira glared. Athrun was staring out through a hole in the side of the door.

"That too! Why'd you take her prisoner? _That_ wasn't part of the plan. All you were supposed to do was capture me and the Royal Medallion!"

"_Thanks for the book. See the cover? That's the fabled 'Mourning Star' crystal! I've been meaning to read this for awhile. I bet that every true royal family or person of importance has a gem like that! Ah, it's fascinating!"_

Athrun nearly gasped. Kira was reading about Lacus's necklace?

"Deeply sorry, Captain. But you know me. I can't help myself!" he smiled good naturedly.

**_WHAT?_** Kira was the captain? Of a PIRATE ship?

"_Yea. I lived with my father and my sister. He was a wonderful gunner and sword fighter. Valiant in everything he did! He was done in by his own captain, who gave him to the authorities to cover up his own atrocious actions."_

"_When the captain was finally captured, me and my sister left to find our own ship. A life at sea at a young age is hard to give up. We couldn't just give it up...Our father died in prison, no one knew we were his kids. Our last name is different you see."_

"_We got ourselves a ship...and an able crew. Everything was going perfect. The entire crew was really nice"_

"_I left the ship though. The plan was to join up a year later but..."_

Kira...his dad...He'd been a pirate! And Kira was one too! How could he hide something like this! And it wasn't that his crew hadn't shown up! The year just wasn't over yet!

"Mwu, you're hopeless." Kira sighed. "But either way, we're leaving, now. The necklace...it's just a golden locket made of rare gold." Kira explained.

"Nothing compared to the one you already have, huh?" Mwu asked, smirking. Kira's face darkened.

"Don't talk about that."

"Oh, right. You don't like your old captain, do you? Sorry." Mwu pat Kira on the shoulder.

Athrun felt his blood boil slightly, but it was overrun for a moment by surprise and grief. He staggered slightly, knocking over the sword. It knocked the door to the cupboard over and he fell out after it.

"What?" Kira and Mwu turned to see what had happened and Kira froze at the sight of Athrun.

"_Pirates...bastards...all of them."_

"_Pirates killed my family...I'll never forgive them."_

"_I _hate_ pirates!"_

"Argyle! Get in here!" Mwu yelled. "We have a stowaway!"

The red head from earlier entered the room and paused when he saw Athrun.

"Hey, I know you!" he pointed. Kira looked between them. "You're the guy from the manor. So, you're Mr. Zala right? It's an-"

"Sai..." Mwu put his head in his hand.

"Oh, sorry. Come on, I'm gonna take you below deck." he pulled the still stunned Athrun up from the floor and made for the door. Athrun made sure Kira wasn't at _all_ in his sight.

'_You've betrayed me...Pirate...'_

Athrun closed his eyes as they left the room.

"Well captain, we'll make sure he's given the usual prisoner treatment." Mwu assured him.

"No." Kira mumbled.

"What?" Mwu blinked in confusion.

"Give him better than that...He deserves it." Kira whispered. Mwu slapped him on the back and laughed.

"If you were a normal captain, I'd swear you'd gone soft in the time you spent with them! But you've always been like this, haven't you? What would you like me to do, sir?" he asked, almost eagerly.

Kira thought for a moment, then started to tell Mwu his idea.

* * *

...9 pages...don't expect them this long often... 


	4. Captain Kira!

**-rolls eyes at one particular reviewer whom she _will _not name-**

**Chapter 4 - Captain Kira!**

"_You could say I was stubborn...Really you could..._

_I was too harsh on the person I considered my best friend._

_I knew he forgave me...the moment I looked in his eyes..."_

Athrun was shown to the brig. It wasn't fancy like Kira's room, but it wasn't too bad. It was made of wood, duh, they're on a ship. The seats looked slightly comfortable and the bars weren't rusty and decayed. The floor was nicely cleaned and the bed that had been provided looked, even if in the least, kinda inviting.

Lacus was in one of the cells. She had a book in her lap, but she wasn't smiling. In fact...she looked about to cry. Athrun blinked, then remembered how she'd been captured.

"Lacus! Are you alright?" he asked hurriedly as Sai opened the door to his cell. Her head snapped up.

"Athrun! They took Kira! He woke up...and when he did...Well, he looked really angry! This blonde man took him away! He's-"

"The captain of this ship." Mwu finished for her, coming down the stairs after them and smiling at her. "Sorry if you were mishandled missy, the crew doesn't think what the captain does all the time."

"Oh...no...I'm fine..." she managed, soaking in the fact that Kira lead his own captors...odd...Athrun spoke in a dangerous voice.

"You're pirates. There's no way you'd think twice, even if she'd gotten cut or something! All you wanted was a hostage! You can tell your _captain-_"

"That I did as he commanded, I hope." Mwu said in a joking way. Athrun paused, Lacus looked at Mwu as he cleared his throat. "The captain has ordered me to treat you both well and kind. Seeing as he _is_ the captain, and he should be treated as such, I could not object. Not that I would, he's a great guy to be around."

Athrun looked at the ground as Kira's face flashed in his mind. Lacus was nodding.

"Anyway! _Captain_ Kira has asked that both of you receive the optimum luxuries that can be afforded you...as long as you're down here. Based on past experiences and his own personality, I'd say that won't be long." Mwu smiled at them. "He made special emphasis on _you_ though." he turned to Athrun.

"Athrun?" Lacus frowned in confusion. Athrun joined her in this manner of thinking.

"Me?" he asked, pointing at himself. Mwu nodded, putting his hands on his hips and smirking.

"Yep. He sees you as a guy that doesn't deserve even the slightest of casualties...So, I'd suspect that you should be out of that cell within...hm...a day or so I suppose." he said jokingly. Athrun glared.

"I don't _want_ any special treatments from a mangey band of _pirates_!" he said loudly. Mwu frowned.

"Hey! Don't say that! The captain wants you to be comfortable and you aren't being cooperative..." Sai blurted, having stood silent in the corner for awhile.

"Ah, don't get uptight..." Mwu clapped him on his shoulder. "The captain wants to talk to you."

"Wh-what?" Sai's glasses fell a bit off his face. "Me?

"Yes, and" he leaned closer. "He's planning something special for our guests, so be sure to help out with your best." he stood up again.

"Of course sir! I would've anyway!" Sai assured him, smiling. He turned and hurried from the room.

"Oh! Get Koenig to go with you!" Mwu called up the stairs. He faced the other two. "Well, I have to go. Sai and Tolle should be back soon, so don't worry." he winked at them and then left, whistling happily.

"He was odd." Lacus smiled. Athrun just sat down and stayed silent.

-

...That night...

The door atop the stairs opened and Lacus's head popped up. Athrun ignored it. Steps echoed off the walls as whoever was coming down walked. Lacus saw his cape first...wait...it wasn't a cape...

He wore a white cloak with a red underside, on the back was the symbol for Freedom in red. His clothing consisted of a pair of white pants with his name in red kanji on the left lower leg. His shirt was just a normal, white, long sleeved shirt with Freedom written in red kanji on his right shoulder, his first name in red kanji on his left shoulder and (if he took off the cloak) his last name and post in red on the back. (Ex. Captain Yamato, Second Mate La Flaga, etc.)

He peeked around the corner, his lavender eyes scanning the room, while hiding most of his outfit behind the wall. His messy brown hair was...well...messy.

"Kira!" Lacus leapt over to the bars over her cell and Athrun's head snapped up.

"Um...Hi guys..." Kira cleared his throat nervously. Athrun glared but Lacus smiled. As he walked in, he passed Lacus's cell first and took her hands.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Lacus said cheerfully. Kira smiled softly.

"I'm fine. And I'm glad _you're_ ok too." he said in a somewhat..._comforting_ voice?

Lacus and Kira broke hands and looked over at Athrun. He was next to the bars, his hands over him and on said bars. He was glaring.

"Athrun..." Kira muttered, walking over.

"Don't you take _one_ more step towards me..._pirate_..." he snapped the last word and Kira stopped dead.

"Athrun...I'm..."

"I _don't_ want to hear excuses! You _knew_ I hated pirates! Why did you gain my trust?"

"I..." Kira looked at the ground.

"You...and your false personality..." Athrun muttered before looking at the ground and retreating to the far corner of his cell. Kira was shaking and Lacus looked sad.

"Athrun...I'm sorry..." he then ran out of the room.

"Kira..." Lacus whispered.

"Hmph."

"He was crying..." Athrun lifted his head.

"What?" he looked where Lacus was looking and saw tears on the ground. "Hu-"

"Athrun...Kira's personality was not false. He told me once that he couldn't hide his feelings from people he's close to..."

"But he did, didn-"

"Think Athrun..." Lacus's voice had a slight measure of cold to it. "How many times has Kira faked how he feels and you actually believed he was alright?" she asked softly, sitting down and beginning her book. "Oh...and _Kira_ is the one that gave me this book...Mr. Argyle told me it was from the captain." she read.

Athrun looked at the ground and his eyes clouded over.

-

"_Kira?...What's wrong?" Athrun asked. They were having dinner, but Kira hadn't touched his food. Kira blinked._

"_Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Really, don't worry." he smiled, but Athrun knew he was lying._

_-_

_Kira was sitting in a tree in Lacus's backyard. Athrun was sitting on a bench under another tree with a book. He looked up as Lacus walked over._

"_Good Morning Athrun." she greeted sweetly._

"_Morning. We've been waiting." Athrun smiles._

"_Oh, I'm sorry." she suddenly looked scared somewhat._

"_It wasn't that long ago that we arrived, don't worry." came a voice from behind Lacus._

_Both others jumped before the spotted Kira standing there. He had on a small smile, but his eyes showed that he was sad for some reason._

_-_

_Kira sat in the library. He had a book, and was currently reading. The sun was shining in through the window next to him and it was a peaceful scene. Athrun looked silently around the corner of a large bookshelf and examined this picturesque moment. He was about to walk closer when he paused._

_Kira...he was...crying..._

_Slow, silent, silvery tears...falling gracefully down the brunette's cheeks and disappearing as they landed on the black shirt Kira was wearing._

_Athrun's features softened, and he silently pushed himself away from the bookshelf and disappeared from the library like a shadow that hadn't really been there..._

-

Athrun sighed. He sat down and covered his face with his hands. Nothing made sense anymore...

-

...Somewhere...

A man wearing a light blue cloak with white kanji on the back meaning Gamow, the underside was white too. His pants were a darker blue with the letter R on his left leg in white. His shirt was a long-sleeved one, the same color as his pants. On his left shoulder was the name of his ship in white kanji. His right shoulder and back were covered by his cloak.

He was standing in the crows nest, one foot on the side railing of said place, and looking out over the sea.

"Now...where are you?...Grand Prince of the Sea..."

* * *

Bad guy appearance! Anyone who can guess who it is gets...well...nothing, but I'll hug you! And then you can have a mentioning in the next chapter and a piece of my cuban cake (I made one for World Culture class) It's got lots of _sugar_! 


	5. Dinner?

**Attharun! Yay! Sadly, I have no more cake...But! I do have some cookies I baked myself! Here! -hands her chocolate cookies with chocolate chips, italian style- They're really good too! -eats some herself-**

**Chapter 5 - Dinner?**

"_Isn't it odd...How when you least expect it...something good happens?_

_Yet when you expect it...bad things happen? And sometimes, those switch..._

_The line I had drawn to separate friend and foe...smeared..._

_What is a good thing...and what is bad?"_

The door to the brig opened and Athrun sat up from his bed as two pairs of feet began walking down and into view. One was Sai, from earlier. The other was a light-brunette who was whistling.

"Tolle, cut it out." Sai said softly yet sternly. Tolle stopped whistling.

"Hello again...Mr. Argyle!" Lacus greeted happily. He blushed.

"Hi...Ms. Clyne..." she giggled at his nervous tone. He then thrust a dress at her through the bars "Please put this on!" he said politely, yet quickly, then retreated back to Tolle's side. Tolle smiled.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The captain wants you to have dinner with him but feels you might want some new clothes. The ones you are wearing now will be washed." Sai explained in an almost military manner, apparently still nervous. He blinked and nudged Tolle in the side.

"Huh? Oh...alright." he walked over to Athrun and held out the clothes to him. Athrun scowled.

"I don't need new clothes. Mine are fine." he whispered darkly. Tolle smirked.

"Yes, but they're also wet." he commented. Athrun blinked. They were right...

Athrun glared at them but took the clothes anyway. Tolle smirked again, laughed, and walked back over to Sai.

"We'll be back in a little bit...when you're done changing." Sai nodded and both boys left.

They came back in about 10 minutes to see that both royals had been clothed in Kira's choice outfits.

Athrun wore a white, long sleeved shirt. It's sleeves were a beautiful blue, with white wrists and collar. There were no 'cuffs', it was just...white...His pants were the same color as the sleeves of his shirt and he had a white belt. Kira had even thrown in a deep blue neckband to complete the look. His shoes were the same as what he would usually wear in 'fancy' clothing.

Lacus wore a long, purple skirt with a white, sleeveless shirt. The sleeves started a little below her shoulders and extended to her wrists, where they 'flailed.' The ends of the sleeves were purple. What looked like another whole skirt was over top of the long one. This one was a slightly lighter purple, the same color as the ends of her sleeves, and was about as long as a mini-skirt. (Lacus's outfit from the show, if you need a picture)

Tolle whistled as Sai stared in awe, blushed, and his glasses fell slightly off his face. Lacus giggled and Athrun rolled his eyes. Tolle stepped on Sai's foot as he headed to Athrun's cell, effectively waking Sai up. Said red head yelped and held his foot in the air as he glared at the brunette.

"Hey, we have somewhere to be. There's no time for you to be daydreaming." Tolle laughed, unlocking the cell and entering it. He picked up Athrun's other clothes, then nudged said boy lightly to make him exit the cell. Sai did the same, but he took Lacus's hand and lead her out.

-

Tolle knocked when they reached a nice, large wooden door. Athrun really didn't want to see Kira right now, but Lacus seemed ecstatic. A voice Athrun knew to belong to the blonde haired man, ushered them in and the door was opened.

The room was much like Kira's quarters. It seemed fancy, but if you actually looked, it wasn't. The table was hand-carved but plain, a simple white cloth with light blue designs covered it. Each chair was decoratively carved, with a comfy looking cushion in each seat. Athrun looked up from the table, finely set for a dinner of 6, when he heard someone clear their throat.

It had been Mwu. Kira wasn't present, neither were the guests the 5th and 6th seats were for. Mwu was dressed in his fine 2nd mate's clothes. Which made Athrun blink.

'_Second Mate? I thought he'd be the first...it can't be any of the other morons we've met...'_ Athrun thought almost bitterly.

"The captain will be joining us momentarily. And...hopefully...so will the other two." Mwu informed them. "Go ahead and sit down."

Athrun sat in the seat to the right of where Kira would sit and Lacus sat next to him. Of course...they didn't really have a choice where they sat, Tolle and Sai sat them in their seats...

Moments later, the door reopened to reveal Kira along with a blonde haired girl. Kira walked over, the girl following with a scowl, and smiled nervously at his 'friends.' Sai and Tolle were already gone.

"Hi guys." Kira greeted, Athrun was staring at his companion. Lacus smiled back.

"Kira." she said softly. "Who's-"

"Oh! Right." Kira stepped a bit out of the way so the blonde wasn't standing halfway behind him and cleared his throat. "This is my first mate!" he introduced.

'_Ah...wait...a girl's his first mate?'_ Athrun frowned. The girl frowned at the captain.

"Heh. Her name is Cagalli and she's my...uh...sister." he blushed slightly as he said this and no one really knew why. Cagalli hit him over the head and Mwu winced.

"Why do you blush every time you introduce me huh? Do I embarrass you or something? Well! What is it?" she asked angrily. Any dreams Athrun may of had of the girl went _'poof!'_

"Uh..." was all anyone could utter after her outburst.

-

Dinner was proceeding nicely now that Cagalli had cooled down. The food had already been set out on the table and now they were enjoying the many types of fish and noodles Kira had cooked himself.

"Kira! I didn't know you could cook this well." Lacus complimented.

"Yep, he's always been good at things like that. I don't really know why. He knew a lot of stuff before I met him actually..." Mwu looked thoughtful and Lacus smiled.

"Bro's always been a bit of an airhead though." Cagalli countered, and the attention went to her. "He can't keep his hands off of shiny or sparkling things either. I mean, would it be too much to ask if he could wander the city alone without grabbing every shiny necklace he sees?" she stabbed her catfish angrily and everyone sweat-dropped.

Cagalli was sitting to Kira's left, Mwu next to her. The 6th guest _would_ be sitting next to Mwu...if they ever got there.

"Hey, where's Elsman?" Mwu asked suddenly, looking at the seat next to him. Cagalli scoffed.

"He'd never show up to greet Kira's friends, you know that. He's just a lazy-" she was cutting her fish with such ferocity that Athrun and Lacus feared she would cut the plate in half soon.

Kira didn't seem upset about the plate, but more about what she was saying.

"-good for nothing, idiotic jerk with a bad sense of humor." she finished, picking up a piece of the _very well_ cut up fish and popping it in her mouth.

"Ah, come on now. I'm not that bad, am I?" came a voice as the door opened. Kira brightened considerably.

"Dearka!" he said happily. "Guys, this is my third mate D-"

"Third?" Athrun asked suspiciously. "Aren't there only supposed to be..._two_ mates?" Kira smiled, Dearka smiled brighter.

"See? That's what's so _special_ about me! I am an exception to the rules!" he plopped down in his seat and held out a hand, over the table, at Athrun. "Dearka Elsman, at your service!"

"Elsman...that sounds familiar." Athrun muttered. Dearka, Kira, and Cagalli visibly flinched, then calmed when Athrun shrugged.

"Hm?" Mwu and Lacus blinked confusedly at them until Dearka suddenly asked for the ketchup to be passed to him and Cagalli angrily replied that they didn't have an ketchup on a _pirate ship_.

-

Athrun was shown to Dearka's room and Lacus to Cagalli's. Dearka seemed ecstatic but Cagalli was silently fuming...

"So..." Athrun trailed off. He was to sleep on Dearka's bed as Dearka slept in a...hammock...that he was currently hanging up in the corner, seemingly happy as can be...scarily almost...

"Hm?" the tan blonde turned around. "So, you're Athrun right? Kira's mentioned you." he commented a bit dryly as he hopped into his hammock.

"Hm? He has?...Well, that's good...I guess..." the bluenette laid down on the bed, enjoyed the comfort of an actual bed bed and soon fell asleep. Dearka looked at him, eyes narrowed in thought.

"I meant...before he went to live with you..." the _slightly_ older boy sighed and laid down to stare at the ceiling. He fell asleep with visions of a young brunette laughing and launching himself around a ship of menacing looking men thrice his age.

* * *

Ah-hah! And it's slowly coming out! _Kira's past!_

Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!

4 pages long! Yay!


	6. The Freedom

**Purple1...please don't kill me! My computer wouldn't let me online for awhile! I swear that's why!**

**-saying to unmentioned person(s)- No, Dearka's not from a rich family. No, he's not royal either. And-**

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice - I didn't know...why Kira liked them, at the time I wrote that. But your review made me think, and now it'll be in the story (later) why he likes shiny objects (aka-jewels -laughs-)**

**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Freedom**

'_He amazed me when we first met..._

_And he continued to amaze me...forever..._

_How could he be...what he was?_

_How long had I been there?'_

Athrun was standing in the middle deck (ya know...that place between the lowest deck and the deck in the very back that's higher up?) of the Freedom, glaring about at all the pirates. It seemed only Kira, Mwu, Cagalli, and Dearka kept themselves _clean_. The others were wearing...boring outfits too.

Each had an earth-tone colored shirt with no sleeves. The symbol for Freedom was etched onto the back of the shirts, and their pants were earth-toned too. If they had a special job or something, then the post they'd been given was written on the front left side of their shirt.

Athrun caught sight of pink hair and looked. Lacus was chatting with a few of the crew members. It had only been 3 days since their 'capture' and 2 days since they were allowed out and about, yet Lacus had already befriended most of the crew. How did she ever _manage_ that? Athrun bet Kira was the same-

_Kira_...

His eyes narrowed. He hadn't seen said brown haired boy at all since that dinner. It was always either Cagalli, Mwu, or Dearka that gave out the orders as he'd seen it. Where was Kira then? What could he be-

BAM!

Athrun jumped when the door next to him burst open. Cagalli stormed out, a look of pure hate on her face. She looked at the sky, and proceeded to yell-

"KIRA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS _INSTANT_!" Her yell echoed, but the crew paused only momentarily before continuing. Athrun guessed this was a natural occurrence. Even Lacus had been pulled back into conversation.

Suddenly, Kira fell from somewhere above them, most likely the masts, and landed gracefully in front of Cagalli. As he stood up to his full height, Kira caught the angry look his sister wore.

"What is it _now_ Cagalli?" he asked, acting upset but his smile showed he enjoyed this moment.

"That bastard La Flaga was staring at my ass again!" she yelled, no one on board seemed to care about to loud conversation going on.

"Oh. Is that all?" Kira looked about to laugh.

"All? Is that _all_? KIRA! Tell him to stop it!" she yelled, becoming red in the face both from yelling and embarrassment. Kira scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, ok. I'll have a talk with him. Better?" he asked, as if Cagalli had a booboo and he'd just kissed it to make it feel better. Cagalli flushed.

"Y-yea..." she looked away, trying to keep a mad face but failing miserably. "I'm gonna go load canons..." and she went to the lower deck.

"Canons?" Athrun asked in slight confusion.

"Yea. Cagalli likes blowing things up when she's angry. If no one's in the area and we're going past a rock or something, she'll blow it up in a heartbeat. It's good cause she doesn't take it out on the crew." Kira was smiling warmly at his twin. Athrun was seeing that ethereal being again, like when he'd given Kira that book... "_But_...it does cost a load to buy more canon balls..." Kira sweat-dropped and laughed slightly, breaking Athrun from his reverie and back to the present.

"Ah...I see..." Athrun let it drop. "Kira...where were you?" he asked suddenly. Kira blinked, smiled, then pointed to the tallest mast. "Up _there_?"

"Yep. I go there a lot to think, watch the ocean, and other stuff. No one ever bothers me when I'm up there, and the view is _great_!" Kira said, joy playing _all over_ his face. It seemed Athrun had forgiven him.

"Moron." Athrun said dryly, remembering that this was a pirate ship, and Kira's smile faltered, then was gone. "They don't mess with you because you're the _captain_. Pirates do what their _captain_ says!" the boy then turned and walked off. Kira looked helpless.

-

A few days passed, but they'd seen no sign of land, or another ship, for sometime. At random points during the day, Mwu would tell the guy driving the ship to change directions to this way and that. Athrun didn't understand this, but the crew seemed to understand and didn't question why.

Each day, Athrun watched as Lacus interacted with the crew. He saw them laugh, smile, and work hard. They all seemed so nice, so..._gentle _almost. At night he listened to Dearka retell stories about Kira's accomplishments as a captain. And each day, Athrun found himself caring less and less about the fact that Kira was a pirate, that he was _on_ a pirate ship, that they were pirates at all.

The sun, the sea, the air. It all just seemed...right. And he didn't want it to ever end. Several times a day, he had to shake his head and remind himself why he disliked pirates in first place.

Today was no different. Everything seemed peaceful, out here on the sea...

"_Mmm...perfect sailing weather..." Kira said calmly, then took on a sadder air. "Oh, how I wish I could sail into your great lengths and see all you had to show...I miss such things..."_

"_Seems you have the heart of a sailor."_

'_He really does have the heart of a sailor, doesn't he?...hm?'_

Athrun's attention was caught by a group of 3 people on the edge of the ship. 2 of them were regular pirates, the other was Kira. There seemed to be a problem...

Suddenly, Kira nodded then _leapt_ off the side of the ship!

Athrun's eyes widened and he ran over, grabbing the railing and holding in a death glare he wanted to send at both other pirates. Why'd the let him jump? He looked down.

Kira was hanging by a rope about halfway down, fixing a small hole in the ship exterior. When he was done, you couldn't tell there had ever been a hole really. Athrun felt stupid for not having seen the rope as Kira climbed back up.

"Thanks captain." one of the pirates, a short haired brunette, said. "That hole's been there for awhile. We couldn't get to it!" Both of them nodded while smiling, then walked off.

Kira smiled after them, then turned and started. Athrun!

"Uh...hi?" Kira started softly, nervously. Before Athrun can say anything, the captain walked off.

Athrun blinked. Wait...Kira wasn't wearing his captain's outfit! Instead he wore a white t-shirt with short, light blue sleeves. His pants were a...'fuzzy' greyish-blue color and he wore normal shoes. Athrun was back to wearing the clothes he had had on when he swam to the ship days ago.

'_Days? Or...weeks? I can't remember how long I've been here...It's almost as if...time has stopped here...preserving the peace that seems to surround Kira constantly...'_

He frowned and walked away.

-

It was early morning the next day. Athrun wasn't the least bit sleepy, and had been up for a few hours already. Why had he woken up so early? He usually slept until after Dearka left.

He slowly made his way to the deck, breathing in the sweet, salty air they never ran out of. The sun was barely rising, the dark sky crawling to lighter blue as the light crossed it's path. Athrun was woken from his dreamy state by a yell.

He turned to see Kira on the uppermost deck, holding a sword. He was obviously practicing, and must have been for awhile now. His forehead was covered in sweat and he was breathing slightly hard...but only just slightly.

Kira started when a sword was suddenly put to his neck. He stood completely still and for a full minute, the one holding the sword just stood there. Then the sword was retracted and Kira sighed, turning around.

He started again when he saw Athrun. Kira seemed fearful almost, and Athrun knew he was looking for an escape route. So, he cut in first.

"Look...I'm sorry."

That did it.

Kira paused, looking up at the blue haired royal. His face showed the perfect picture of confusion.

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" he asked softly. Athrun blinked, then scratched the back of his head with his free hand, looking slightly agitated or stumped, Kira couldn't tell.

"I was so mean to you...even though you hadn't done anything wrong really. I dropped your friendship like a rock, and said hurtful things even as you tried to be my friend again..." Athrun said finally.

A soft silence passed over them as a silent wind blew.

Kira then looked at the ground, still looking kinda nervous. Athrun smirked and took a step forward. Kira froze. Athrun raised Kira's chin and then backed off slightly. He held out his hand, staring Kira in the eyes, then asked...softly...

"Need a sparing partner?" in a good-natured way. The smile on his face made Kira feel better and he smiled back.

The brunette nodded.

"Thanks...Athrun..." and the match began.

-

Cagalli was standing on the upper deck, examining the floor. She stepped around the scuff marks, retracing the spar that had gone on. It was obvious that her brother had won...but Athrun wasn't a terrible swordsman either...She got the distinct impression...that Kira had gone easy on him.

For a moment, she wondered whyAthrun learned swordsmanship in the first place. But then she remembered and frowned. Footsteps alerted her of his presence before she saw him.

"Go away Zala." she said in a huffy tone.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, seemingly unfazed by her attitude.

"No." Blunt.

"Do you know how to sword fight as well?"

"Yes." Blunt again!

Cagalli turned and faced the edge of the ship, looking out over the water.

"Why do you yell all the time?"

He was so _obviously_ trying to start a conversation. It was almost painful to hear!

"Because I do, ok? Now leave me alone you pathetic piece of royal trash!" she yelled, turning to him with an evil, angry glare on. Athrun seemed unfazed yet again.

"You're very pretty." she paused, the glare dropping. "Especially without the glare." he smiled and tapped her on the nose before turning and walking away, seeming very pleased.

Cagalli turned bright red. She then turned back to the ocean view again.

"Dammit!" the blonde yelled to the calm waters.

Athrun snickered softly from the bottom deck as a few of the crew gave the 1st mate a confused look.

-

That night, Kira was taking one last look around the ship. He spotted Lacus still out and about and walked silently over.

She was sitting at the edge of the ship. A pole-like object protruded from just in front of her (the front of the ship) and extended far off...well, far to her...

Kira suddenly plopped down in front of her, standing on the aforementioned pole. She started, but calmed when she saw who it was.

"Oh, Kira...Why are you out here?" she asked softly, looking back out to the sea.

"I was about to ask you that." he said softly as he sat down, one leg hanging off over the water far below him. "You could easily have fallen off, and no one would have known." his tone was strict, but he wore a playful smile as he made a 'tsk'ing motion with his forefinger.

"I was admiring the sea at night..." the pink haired princess admitted truthfully. "It's beautiful."

"Yea...you are too." soft words, spoken by a soft person.

She lifted her head from the dark waters, her sparkling eyes searching for something she wanted to see in his. But his head was turned to the side, his eyes weren't on her anymore. She frowned and looked down again.

"So how do you like life at sea, Lacus?" Kira asked, smiling softly at her. She blinked.

"Oh! It's wonderful! The crew is so nice...I'd never had expected to meet pirates like this." she smiled happily at him. "You're so kind to Athrun and me too..." Lacus took his left hand in her two. "Thank you Kira...for everything."

Kira blushed.

"Ah...n-no problem..." she let go of his hand and he pulled it back quickly. "S-so...you don't mind...pirates?" he was looking away as he blushed.

"Oh no. I don't mind them at all. I believe every person has the right to make their own decisions in their own life. But you should be careful in everything you do, because it will most definitely affect someone else. My father taught me that!" she laughed slightly.

"Your father huh?" Kira asked, a certain sadness in his voice.

"Yes." Lacus, though observant, missed the hint to _stop right there_. "Kira...what about your parents?"

Kira stood up abruptly, startling Lacus. His face was hidden by his lowered head and bangs. His voice shook slightly when he spoke.

'_They're gone...'_

The words echoed in her ears even long after he'd gone. And she sat there for a long while, knowing she shouldn't've asked at all. Her soft tears fell into the sea below her, adding more sadness to what was already a beautifully sad sea...

A boy with blue hair gazed sadly into nowhere. He had his back to a mast, facing away from the pink haired girl...crying at the front of the ship.

"_Yea. I lived with my father and my sister. He was a wonderful gunner and sword fighter. Valiant in everything he did! He was done in by his own captain, who gave him to the authorities to cover up his own atrocious actions...Our father died in prison, no one knew we were his kids."_

He sighed sadly, pushing himself off the pillar and heading back to Dearka's room and hopefully...sleep.

* * *

Review Please! 


	7. Prince Of The Sea

**Chapter 7 - Prince of the Sea**

'_Pretty things...He loved pretty things..._

_How could he be so constantly happy?_

_Was I just...blind to his tears...?'_

_Knock Knock!_

Short and abrupt. The man at the desk looked up at the beautifully carved door and nodded.

"Come in." he beckoned in a cool, commanding voice.

The door opened and in walked a teen about 16. He had straight silver hair and icy blue eyes. His hair went to his shoulders and he had an aura that told you to 'back off.'

"Ah, Yzak. I've been waiting for you." the masked blonde man leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry sir. I was making sure no one was slacking off, sir." Yzak said in a tone as icy as his eyes.

"Don't hold so much _pride_ in yourself Yzak." the captain, Rau Le Creuset, smirked. But it dropped soon after. "Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall. Better to be lowly in spirit and among the oppressed than to share plunder with the proud."

"Sir?" Yzak asked in confusion. He then spotted the open book on his captain's desk. "Reciting from the bible again?"

"Yes. It can really teach you a lot, reading such books."

"But why read the bible? You're not religious at all."

"Heh." Rau laughed softly. "Yzak, do you know why I called you here?" he changed the subject.

"Wh-no sir. I don't." Yzak regained himself after the sudden change.

"Have I ever told you...about the Prince of the Sea?" he leaned back in his chair a bit.

"No sir, just mentioned it once when I joined your crew." Yzak remembered back to when he first met the blonde man...before he began wearing the mask...

"A normal boy...a not so normal life..." Rau began. "When you think of a Prince, you think of grand armies, large castles, and beauty everywhere...correct?"

Yzak nodded.

"The Prince of the Sea is different...His castle is his ship, his armies and vassals are his loyal crew. His grand riches are belittled by the few items he holds dear, living and nonliving as well." Yzak's eyes narrowed, and even he didn't know why. "He is after a treasure even _he_ can't see yet, but he loves the sea more than almost anything."

"What's that mean?" Yzak asked.

"The Prince of the Sea..." Rau smirked. "is a Pirate..." he heard Yzak gasp. "I am searching for the Prince...Searching with everything I am...because if I defeat the Prince...I will gain all of his abilities, all of his wonder...If I kill the Prince of the Sea...then _I_ will be the ruler of the world..."

Yzak inwardly grimaced at his captain's attitude, but showed no outward emotion.

"Sir. May I ask...how will you know it's him?"

"I already know...his identity..." Rau assured him with another smirk.

-

Laying in his bed, far away...a brunette haired boy flinched in his sleep, laughter entered his subconscious...mocking him...and tears flowed from his eyes...

-

"Ok! We're about to dock in the port city of Ades!" his voice boomed out over the deck, causing everyone on board to look up, even Athrun and Lacus. "We'll be going ashore to loot!"

Cheers broke out amongst the crew. Athrun and Lacus looked at them and gave them odd looks.

"A few of us will be staying behind, Cagalli included. She'll be in charge!" groans followed this announcement.

"Ah, shut up already!" Cagalli yelled, and they were silent. She smirked.

A mere 5 minutes later, Kira and half the crew were disembarking. Mwu and Dearka were going, Sai and Tolle weren't. Lacus was asked by Kira to stay on board, for her own safety. Athrun stayed on the ship because he had no desire to pillage.

Once they were gone, Athrun looked around. He looked up at the middle mast and remembered how Kira had told him he liked to think up there.

"Hmm..." his eyes clouded over.

-

"_Kira! What are you doing up there?" Athrun called._

_Kira blinked out of his thoughts and looked down. He was sitting in the very top of a tree, the tallest tree. Athrun was across the yard, and looked so small from up there._

"_Thinking." Kira said simply._

"_Thinking! Do you have to be up there to think!" he asked loudly._

"_Yep!" Kira smiled warmly down at him, and Athrun paused._

-

"-run...Athrun...Athrun!"

"Wha!" Athrun jumped backward, falling on his butt and staring up at the one responsible for startling him. "L-lacus?" she giggled.

"Silly. You were staring at nothing." she helped him up. "It was beginning to worry me."

"Sorry." he apologized as she helped him up.

Lacus smiled at him before she turned to talk to Sai. Athrun turned to Cagalli.

"Hey there." he asked. She was just standing there looking out over the city. "Whatcha doin?" (I Love That Line From Ep 24!)

"Watching." she made sure not to look at Athrun for the fear of blushing from the 'moment' they had before or yelling in his face because of it.

"Cagalli...I have a question...about Kira..." he knew she wasn't going to look at him, but he smiled slightly because of that fact.

"Really?" she sounded interested. "What is it?"

"Where does he go all day? Where is he all the time?" Athrun asked.

"Hm..." she turned slightly and began to ignore him. He sighed. "He's usually aloft..." she said softly.

"Aloft?" Athrun looked up and stared at the masts and the poles that held the sails up.

"Mm-hm..." Cagalli looked up too. "But...sometimes...a lot actually..."

Athrun looked down to stare at her back again, slight wonder played across his face.

"Sometimes...he stays in his room for hours on end...Sitting on his bed with the curtains drawn...More recently, since he came back...I think...it has something to do with...certain memories he wishes he'd never had." she looked at the ground with regret and sorrow on her face and Athrun took on a caring look.

"What...what happened...to Kira I mean?" he asked.

"That's...something you'll have to ask him yourself...It's not my place to say..." she said softly.

Athrun was about to speak again when the conversation was cut short by the re-arrival of the crew.

"Yea! What did you all get?" many of the crew crowded around the group coming back, relieving them of their parcels.

Cagalli scanned the group from above.

"Mwu! Dearka! Where's Kira?" she yelled. Everything stopped as they all looked around.

Kira wasn't there...Where was he? Mwu shrugged and Dearka looked worried. Suddenly, a gun shot rang out...followed by many more shots.

Everyone turned their heads to town.

-

Jess: Oh my frickin goo! Did I just leave a _cliffhanger_ in _this_ story? -nearly faints-

Reb: She thought it would never happen...

Jess: -recovers from near faint- Ok, sorry if you think this is short. But I just _had_ to see if I could make this thing into a cliffhanger! And I did! -cheers-

Reb: You're a dork...


	8. My Heart Cries

**lilplayer - I have no idea what you're talking about with Kira and Dearka.**

**Yes, Nicol will be in this story (not for a few more chapters though) but Rusty won't be. I really don't care about Rusty...He wasn't in the series enough for me to care...I guess...**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - My Heart Cries**

'_There was something in Kira's past..._

_Something I _didn't _know...but _should've _known..._

_Something I wished...to understand...'_

-

Cagalli scanned the group from above.

"Mwu! Dearka! Where's Kira?" she yelled. Everything stopped as they all looked around.

Kira wasn't there...Where was he? Mwu shrugged and Dearka looked worried. Suddenly, a gun shot rang out...followed by many more shots.

Everyone turned their heads to town.

-

Their eyes met the sight of Kira. He was running down the street towards the dock, all decked out in gems and such (aka:shiny things). The brunette wasn't dodging the bullets, but they missed him anyway. Lousy aiming people. -ahem- anyway.

They followed his movement to the ship _and_ as he ran up the side of said ship, because the ramp was gone. He grabbed the top railing of the ship and threw himself onto the deck. Landing perfectly, he took one look at the crew before laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head as if in embarrassment.

The gunshots rang out again and everybody flinched. Cagalli ordered a retreat.

-

If anyone heard, they ignored it. Slight yelps were coming from the captain's room accompanied by a reprimanding, muffled voice.

Mwu currently had Kira in a headlock. He was holding said captain's right ear and was pulling on it every few seconds as he spoke.

"You could've easily stolen the stuff _without_ getting caught, and you know it!" Mwu sounded like a father telling his son off for stealing _at_ _all_. "You're always getting into trouble, whenever you're around! Sometimes I think you do it on _purpose_!" he suddenly let go of Kira's head and ear, causing the brunette to fall down. "But...without _you_ around...it's so _boring_ around here..." the blonde sighed.

Kira whined as he rubbed his red right ear.

"You know...I don't like how you do things sometimes..."

Mwu blinked at the cute pout on his captain's face. He was suddenly sparkling and smiling (think Armstrong from FMA) as he pulled Kira into a back breaking hug.

"You are the _cutest _captain _ever_!" the older man cheered as Kira turned blue in the face. "I just wanna _hold _you, 'n' _squeeze_ you forever!" (Like Ben from Treasure Planet)

"M-Mwu...I...I can't breathe." Kira choked out.

On the other side of the door, Athrun sweat-dropped at the 2nd mate's behavior and decided to wait on talking with Kira...

-

20 minutes later, Kira made his way to the deck, like a wounded animal. He groaned as he stretched his back.

"Ow...my _back_..."

"Maybe you should punish him for injuring you." came a voice to his right. The brunette turned to see Athrun there. "Just kidding." Athrun smirked as he walked over.

"Hey Athrun." Kira greeted, the worried look in his eyes again.

Athrun frowned. Ever since they'd got on the ship, Kira had been nervous around him. He'd thought it was because Kira thought he hated him...But it had been a few days since they cleared that up...Yet Kira was still so _nervous_ around him...only him...

"Kira...I..." Athrun paused, uncertain what to say. Kira smiled in his direction, waiting for the continuation. "I'm...sorry...If I did something that upset you."

Kira blinked confusedly at him. Why was he apologizing?

"I don't know...what I did...But if you tell me what, I can fix it." Athrun blushed slightly, looking at the ground in slight embarrassment.

Kira' eyes widened in realization, finally understanding.

"Athrun, you haven't _done _anything wrong!" Kira assured him with a smile. Athrun raised his head. "It's just..._I_...did something wrong..." Athrun gave him a confused look. "And I...I know you can't forgive me!"

And Kira was gone, into the crow's nest once more. His special place of seclusion and solitude. Athrun didn't know what Kira meant. What had he done that had been so terrible? He was so confused...

Cagalli was below him on the lower deck with her back against the wall. Her eyes were downcast as memories of a flaming city rushed through her head. A soft, sad wind blew across the ship, making everyone's hair flow in time.

"Idiot..." Cagalli said softly in a 'tsking' voice before walking off.

-

It was nearly midnight now...No one had seen Kira the entire day after Athrun's conversation with him. Cagalli had taken command for her brother in his time of remembrance and self-criticism. She explained the situation to Dearka, and he promised to help.

So far, he hadn't done much except add-on to what Cagalli said. _Now_ though, in the night, he looked up into the sails...and began to climb the ladder.

"Kira?" he asked softly. Nothing. He poked his head up into the crow's nest. "Captain?"

A rustling of clothing was heard as Kira changed positions. Dearka spotted him, near invisible, on the opposite side of the nest. Crawling over, he spoke.

"Kira..." the blonde whispered as he sat next to his captain. "Why is this bothering you _now_?...I know it took awhile when it happened...but it's been 10 years!"

"I know...but..." Kira's eyes met Dearka's for a moment before he looked to the side. "It's...different...with him so _close_ now...I never expected to see him again..." he unconsciously wrapped a hand around his hidden necklace. "It's just...hard..."

Dearka stared at his captain with understanding in his eyes. The tanned blonde drew the younger boy into a warm, comforting embrace.

"I know Kira...I know..." Kira leaned into the warmth. "But at least you saved _me_...right?"

Kira's eyes took on a distant look as he remembered...

-

"Kill him. He's worthless." A cold looking man with a greying beard ordered.

A small blonde coward in front of them. He was trying to be brave, but the burning ashes of a house behind him seemed to make him _want_ to die. The man standing next to the captain, obviously, raised his sword and then swung down...but the hit never placed.

Dearka opened his eyes to find someone standing in front of him. It..._he_ had brown hair and wore dirty brown clothes.

"What's the meaning of this?" the captain asked. The guy with the sword withdrew said weapon and Dearka saw that it had gone into Kira's shoulder...Holding said arm, Kira spoke.

"I don't understand!" he said. "What's the point in all this mindless killing? He's just a kid!...Like me!" The brunette was obviously in pain. "Leave him alone!"

"Why stand up for someone you don't even know?" the swordsman asked.

"I...I can't let anyone else _die_...because of me...I can't _not_ try to save them!" Tears were pouring down his cheeks.

Both men smirked. The captain made a motion with his hands and the swordsman picked Kira and Dearka up like sacks of rice, carrying them back to the ship. Kira was in semiconsciousness.

"You'll be our newest addition. Seeing as we never _leave_ any survivors." the captain smirked. Dearka looked back at the house, tears gathering in his eyes.

Kira passed out and Dearka gasped. He began to shake the brunette, calling to him.

"Please don't die!" he pleaded.

-

"Yea..." Kira closed his eyes. "Yea I did..." A few tears leaked from his eyes as the Freedom's captain fell asleep.

Dearka sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Ya know...you may be cute and huggable...But you didn't have to pin me here _with_ you..." he resigned himself to his fate and soon fell asleep.

The entire ship was woken up the next day by Kira's yell of surprise.

* * *

Heh heh heh heh heh... 


	9. Jaded Necklace

**My com doesn't like getting online so sorry for the near month wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Maryam - Not everyone died because of...well, they _kinda_ did but...That's not what he meant...uh...-wondering how to say this so she wont give everything away- Well...He...wasn't able to save someone and...blames himself for it...And it effects him so much because...it's the only death he was there for..._personally_...Yea...I guess that works...-nod nod- Hope I didn't confuse you.**

**Kay guys, I know there isn't a lot of action right now. Next chapter is the chapter of Kira and Cagalli, and kinda Dearka's past. So you have that to look forward too. And also, a large turning point occurs in aproximately...well, chapter 13. But before that...action in chapter 11 and an important scene you may want to remember (if you plan on reading the sequel) at the end of chapter 12.**

**Chapter 9 - Jaded Necklace**

Anyone who can tell me the meaning behind the title gets a hug! (I have nothing to give you really, but I'd like to see who's been paying attention)

* * *

'_I wanted to be like him..._

_But it was as if a curse was hidden there..._

_Within the peace I could see...'_

(Has anyone noticed his quips aren't all that...perky?)

-

It was a week of avoidance and Dearka's explanations before Kira could even _see_ Dearka without blushing and walking in the opposite direction. Lacus found the misunderstanding quite funny. Athrun kept his mind off the matter by keeping himself busy.

Today, the day after Kira stopped blushing, Athrun stood on the upper deck, tying a rope around his waist. Cagalli walked up behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked in her usual tone, with a bit of interest hidden in it.

"I-" he finished tying a knot. "-plan to learn to climb like Kira." he seemed pretty confident.

Bam!

"Ow! The hell?" Athrun held his head after having been hit so hard he fell down. He looked up at his attacker, Cagalli.

"You idiot. Kira's the only one I know that's _ever_ been able to climb like that. You'll just end up killing yourself. And that would hurt Kira." she chided.

The was a pause as Athrun nursed his head and thought about what she'd said. Cagalli looked to the lower deck, where Kira was sitting and talking to Lacus with a small smile on his face. She frowned.

"Hey. You." she turned to Athrun. "Why are you still here?"

"Huh?" he blinked confusedly.

"Kira would let you leave at any time, and you know it. You're not locked up, being watched, or anything like that. So why haven't you left yet?"

Athrun stared at her with a somewhat surprised look on for a moment. He then blushed lightly and looked at the ground in what appeared to be embarrassment and...shame?

"I don't know..." he muttered.

Cagalli's eyes seemed to be searching for something that wasn't there.

-

The moonlight shown through a round window. It fell across a simple white bed and stopped on the drawn curtains around it. A figure sat with their head and upper body, and their arms, out of the moonlight. Their legs, not covered by the blanket, were bathed in the light.

His lavender eyes reflected, even in the dark of his little corner. He moved his right hand, laying on the bed, and brushed the surface of the necklace with his thumb.

Kira turned his head to the side, staring numbly at the necklace in the dark before he moved it slowly into the light. The light, silver chain rattled slightly as it lifted from the bed.

The necklace was a simple silver chain, with a gem on the end. It's green color shone in the moonlight and reminded him of Athrun's eyes.

The shine created by the moon on the gem shimmered and seemed to dance in place on the jade gem and Kira's eyes widened. In his mind, the white glare of the moon was red like fire...

He could hear the fires roaring, yells penetrated the air. Everything was moving so fast. He could hear them running, even though he couldn't see them. It was so loud. It was so _loud_!

He clasped his hand around the gem, blocking the shine and instantly the flames, sounds, and pains he had felt fled from his mind. Kira noticed now...that tears were running down his cheeks, glistening in the moonlight he hid from.

The brunette, young captain drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, holding the jaded necklace tightly yet carefully in his hand. Hiding his face in his arms, near silent sobs escaped him as he muttered softly.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." like a mantra.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. The next chapter starts with a 10 year rewind and continues from there. Pretty long too. 


	10. Dad, Mentor, Memories

Fast enough for you Maryam?

A little over 7 pages. I know it's not _nearly _as long as other people's _20_, but this is _me_ here!5 pages is like...a _miracle_!

**Chapter 10 - Dad, Mentor, Memories**

Since Athrun isn't _in_ this chapter, there will be no quip from him this time.

* * *

Flames... 

A young brunette sat against the inside wall of a ship, just below a window. He was holding his head, eyes closed, and shaking.

He could hear them screaming...feel their pain...He heard their hurried footsteps as they ran to get away, and could see the flash of metal as the pirates cut them down. They were just villagers!

"Kira?" a 6 yr old blonde asked in concern, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. His breath hitched as the sounds were dimmed.

"Cagalli...it hurts...I don't wanna _do _this anymore!" tears were pouring down his cheeks.

"We have to keep this up though..._you_ have to keep going..." Cagalli whispered softly. "Daddy worked hard to keep us a-alive...We have to do what they...say..." she looked about to cry too. But Cagalli knew she had to be strong for her brother's sake.

Kira's eyes snapped open, he stood up on a box and looked out the high window. Who was so innocently confused...at a time like this?

'_I feel you...'_

He saw the flaming city and shut his eyes. A moment later, the confusion came back again and he re-opened his eyes.

His lavender eyes met their emerald eyes. Time seemed to freeze for a moment...and in that moment, the two were connected...Then Cagalli's hand was upon his shoulder. He was dragged down as the boy looked away, the spell like moment broken.

"Kira! What if you were seen? What about Daddy?" she yelled angrily and worriedly.

"Sorry...ah!" Kira heard, no...he _felt_ a cry of anguish. "C-cagalli...I have to go!" and he was gone.

-

Kira had somehow managed to get to shore from the ship in the center of the port, and was now running through the burning city. It was _so_ hot...and the flames kept jumping out at him.

He turned down a street, seeing that the bluenette boy from earlier, with the emerald eyes, was sitting next to a woman. She motioned away from her and after a moment, the boy took of.

'_Who is that woman to him...?'_ he wondered.

Anyone else could've easily thought 'his mom.' But Kira had been raised without one...so he couldn't've known...

Crack...Snap...

His head snapped to the building next to the woman. It was gonna fall! Suddenly, Kira couldn't move...

'_Get out of there! I...I can't move...'_ he realized in fear. _'No! Run! _Please _run!'_ he mentally pleaded.

She couldn't hear him and he watched in horror as the burning building fell, killing the woman instantly. He could see through the flames, the boy paused and turned around.

"Mommy!"

Kira's entire body felt like it was frozen to the core, as if by ice.

'_M...mommy?'_ She was his _mom_? _'And I...let her die...'_ he closed his eyes for a moment.

He heard other pirates coming and the boy ran off, hearing them too. Kira turned and began running away, he didn't want to get caught. In his mind, he was making a wish and a prayer.

'_Let him survive..._please_ let him live...Please...'_

He never saw, moments after he wished that, how the boy tripped over nothing...and fell into the safety of a dark, cool ditch...

He found a tanned blonde, his age, protecting his burning house. Why? Why protect a burning house?

The captain was there, and Kira hid behind a non-burning pile of rubble. The house collapsed and the blonde 6-7 year old turned around, yelling something Kira couldn't hear as he began to cry.

They went to kill him. Kira saw the bluenette from earlier flash through his mind and rushed forward, stopping them from killing the blonde. He wasn't going to let anyone else die because _he_ was afraid to move.

Moments later, he would pass out from the pain inflicted by the sword stabbing through his arm. The brunette would wake up after the attack was over, in the ship's infirmary...

-

2 Years Later...

"Come on Kira! Faster!" a man yelled excitedly, a laugh evident on the edge of his voice. He thrust his sword forward.

"Un..." Kira barely managed to parry the attack, miniature sparks flying as their swords clashed. "Yah!" he attacked.

"Good! Good!" the man encouraged, dodging the blow. His brown hair was ruffled as a wind blew over the ship.

Two blondes sat to the side, watching. One was male, tanned. The other was female, and had a light tan, normal for someone of her age. All three of the kids were no older than...8?

"So..." the boy started slowly. "Kira does this...all the time?" Dearka asked, leaning back against the edge of the ship in an 'I'm relaxing' pose.

"Yea. Since you've been forced to work below deck the entire time you've been here...I guess there was no way you _could_ know." Cagalli shrugged. "But yea, dad's been training him since we were...what? 4?"

"Wow..." was all Dearka could managed.

"Yea. The first mate, Row Le Croissant or whatever, keeps wanting dad to let _him_ teach Kira. But there's no _way_ dad'll let _that_ bozo teach his son as long as he's still here." Cagalli stated nonchalantly.

Before Dearka could say anything, a sword stuck into the wooden deck right in front of him, causing said blonde to fall over backwards off the box he'd been sitting on. They both looked over at the fight to see what had happened.

Kira stood, breathing hard, with his sword to his father's neck. His dad was smiling as both caught their breath. After a minute of staring, Cagalli and Dearka burst into cheers and whoops. Kira moved the sword slowly away from his dad, his eyes an odd purple-ish red color.

"Great job Kira." his dad ruffled his son's hair once the sword was moved. "You finally beat me!"

Kira's eyes returned to their calm purple like always.

"I...I did?" Kira managed, surprise all over his face. Cagalli and Dearka's cheers suddenly penetrated his mind and he turned to look at them.

"Come with me Kira." and he was led away by his dad to the confusion of the two onlookers.

Once they were in their dad's (and their's) quarters, Kira's dad turned to face his son. He reached into his pocket and took out a jade necklace. Kira's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar gem...this time not bathed in the light of a fire.

"This is the Royal Jade. It's what Manson wants. I found it, unharmed, around the neck of a dead woman I believe was a royal." Kira flinched.

(A/N : His dad would be _such_ a good salesman, seriously. -sarcastic-)

"I prayed for her peaceful rest, and said I would protect the necklace. Tomorrow Kira...tomorrow I will be doing my final act of loyalty to the captain." he seemed sad now as he placed the necklace in Kira's hands. "Take care of this Kira. Take care of it...with your life." he stood up, leaving the room.

Kira stood there staring at the stone with his eyes gleaming. Even after 2 years, it was still warm to him...It's flame seemed to burn through him and Kira's eyes flashed.

-

2 years later

It had been two years since their father gave himself to the authorities, in Manson's place. Cagalli would never tell but she still cried sometimes. Kira could hear her, at night.

They'd long since discovered Kira's sudden obsession with jewels, and had banned him from the treasure room. Manson took him whenever they stole because he could tell where the good stuff was now.

Dearka had yet to get a job on deck, so he had to sneak up constantly. Cagalli often went down and helped him with his work so he could come up with permission. Today was one of those days.

"Where is he?" Dearka asked, knowing Kira was around there somewhere.

"I don't know." Both blondes looked around until the light footsteps caught their attentions.

"Come Kira! Keep like that and you'll break the mast soon!" came a cool, commanding voice. The 10 year olds turned their heads to see Captain Manson's first mate, Rau Le Creuset. He was also a blonde, and his blue eyes glinted in an almost evil way...

Dearka narrowed his eyes. This man was not trustworthy in his opinion. Cagalli snapped her head up to the masts and smiled.

"There he is!" she alerted Dearka.

Kira was currently running circles around the center masts. Shallow indents proved he must've been doing this for awhile. Kira shot a low glare at Rau before he lightened his steps, however that was possible, and kept running.

"Good. Keep it up." Le Creuset ordered, walking off.

"He really is a ba-"

"Shh!" Cagalli snapped, her hand over his mouth. "Yes he is. But don't let _him_ here you say that!" she whispered angrily.

Snap!

The blondes blinked and looked up at he noise. Kira had stopped running and was now looking about 3 meters up on the rope. A shiny silver dagger was implanted in the mast.

Kira's eyes dilated as he saw, upon closer inspection, that the rope tied around his waist had been severed ever-so-much. His eyes widened as the rope snapped and he fell.

"Kira!" Cagalli called.

"Kira!" Dearka leapt from his sitting position and over to the masts, Cagalli behind him.

Kira shot his arms out, grabbing for anything, and hit his left armon the pole. Instantly drawing his hand back in, Kira felt the necklace. Images of a burning city flashed through his mind as he held it protectively.

'_Take care of it with your life.'_

All of this happened within about...3 seconds. Maybe 5. Then Kira hit the deck with a dulled 'thud.' Dearka slid the last meter or so on his knees, coming to a stop next to Kira. Cagalli fell down next to them both less than a moment later.

"Kira? Kira! Come on Kira Wake up!" Dearka shook the brunette, worry etched on his face. Cagalli looked close to tears.

"Nn..."

Both blondes froze as Kira sat up, seemingly unharmed. He crossed his legs and held his head as he shook himself.

"Ow." he whispered, it seemed he meant his head hurt. "My arm." he held his left arm, the one he'd hit.

Dearka rolled his eyes. Cagalli...

...slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for, sis?" Kira asked, confusion and hurt in his eyes. Cagalli was crying.

"I thought you were dead...You were so high up...and you fell...I was so scared...you'd leave like dad!" she was trying to stop crying.

Kira and Dearka gave her sympathetic looks, then Dearka hugged her.

"Don't worry. Kira's not going anywhere." he assured her. His tone _much_ lighter the next time he spoke. "He's gonna be a captain!"

"Huh?" the twins looked at him.

"Yea." he pulled away from Cagalli. "When Manson's caught, we'll leave and get our _own_ ship. Kira'll be the captain, and we can be his mates!"

"We'll need a crew. Who's gonna follow a 10 year old?" Cagalli asked, unbelieving.

"Uh..." Dearka didn't know.

"Anyone that joins." Kira smiled happily.

"So...how long til he's gone...do you think?" Cagalli wondered.

"You!" a voice called. "What was that noise!"

Dearka flinched. It was the guy who'd tried to kill him 4 years prior with a sword. His name was Simon, he hated it and it made them laugh.

"Sorry sir!" Kira stood up instantly. "I fell down."

"Mmm...Be more careful." Simon grumbled, upset he couldn't punish the kids.

"Bye _Simon_!" Cagalli and Dearka called as he left, and laughed softly when he flinched. Simon _sooooo _hated his name.

-

3 years later (I'm a time skipper!)

"Hey Kira! Whatcha lookin at?" 13 year old Cagalli asked.

"Look..." Kira pointed through the shop window.

Cagalli, Kira, and Dearka had finally gotten free of Manson and his crew. Dearka managed to loot some loot (heh heh) from the ship too. _He_ was currently looking for possible new crew members. They already had one, Mwu La Flaga, who had said yes instantly...They still didn't know why...

"Hm?" Cagalli looked too.

They were shopping while Mwu watched the ship.

"Isn't it..._wonderful_?" Kira breathed out.

"Kira..." Cagalli had a disbelieving, yet agitated look on. "It's a book."

"Yea...I know..." the brunette said in awe.

'_Idiot...likes books more than treasure...'_ Cagalli cursed in her mind. She checked her mini-money bag.

"Ok."

"Hmm?" Kira blinked at her as she walked inside the shop.

He watched her walk up to the store owner, but their conversation eluded him. The man walked closer to the window and smiled at him. He reached down and picked up the book. Kira's eyes shown as it's gold trimming reflected in the sun, the creamy blue/white bindings an almost magical sight to him.

The shop keeper handed the book to Cagalli and she gave him some gold. Then, the blonde left the shop. Kira turned his chibi, glittering eyes on her instantly and she handed it over.

Now, close up, Kira could see that waves were inscribed on the lower half of the outer covers and spine in a slightly dark blue. The brunette ran his hands over the engraved, golden letter in the title.

"Wind and Water - A Pirate's Tale. By Jessi Maxwell." he read aloud.

(Oh sue me. I used my own story as the title of the book and altered my name. -rolls eyes-)

"I hope you're happy. That book cost a fortune." Cagalli said in a scolding tone. Kira nodded his head violently.

"Yes yes yes yes YES!" he cheered. "And besides! We'll have a _hundred_ fortunes by the time we're 20!" (A/N: -clears throat-)

Cagalli had to smile at her younger brother's innocence, and wonder again why _he_ was the captain and not her or Dearka. Of course...Kira was the most skilled, the bravest, and the kindest of the three of them...that's why.

"Come one...Let's go find Dearka and meet up with Mwu." she waved and began to walk, Kira following happily moment later.

* * *

Ta da! Oh, a note. Jessi Maxwell isn't my real name, but those are my real initials. 


	11. Give Me A Battle

I was reading my reviews and I started laughing...-ha ha- Yea...Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had help with the fight scene from my sister.

**Chapter 11 - Give Me A Battle**

'_He was an excellent craftsman and swordsman..._

_His abnormal abilities were slowly showing..._

_How could I have understood at the time?'_

Kira held the pinkish colored object carefully as he smoothed it down. He blew the dust off and smiled.

"Perfect." he suddenly spotted her out of the corner of his eyes and slid off the railing that separated the upper deck from the lower deck. "Uh...Lacus?" he called softly.

She paused and turned around, smiling.

"Kira! I was looking for you!" she giggled. Lacus noticed his nervousness. "Kira? What's wrong?"

He blushed.

"N-Nothing's wrong!" he assured her in an un-assuring voice. "I...I have something...f-for you...That's all..." She blinked.

"For me?" he nodded.

"Close your eyes."

She did and he went around behind her.

"Can you...move your hair?"

She flinched, realizing he'd moved, but did as he said.

"Ok, you can open your eyes."

Kira stood in front of her again, holding a mirror. In the mirror, she could see a necklace around her neck. It was made of simple seashells, pink and white. It had been beautifully shaped and smoothed so that it wouldn't poke her or catch her hair.

"Where'd you get it? In Ades?" Lacus asked in awe as she felt how smooth it was.

"No...I...I made it..." he looked away, Lacus now held the mirror.

"Wow...Kira..." Lacus's eyes were shining. "Thank you..." she half-breathed out. Kira's blush deepened.

-

Athrun smiled at the scene, then frowned. He was _engaged_ to Lacus...It would cause problems. He heard footsteps and turned around. Cagalli was walking up to him.

"Hey C-" she threw him a sword, confusing the royal. "Huh?"

"Fight me." she said bluntly. "Fight me _now_."

"Wh-why?"

"You fought _Kira_, didn't you? You should be able to beat _me_ then."

"But I don-"

"So?_ Fight me_!" she ordered, drawing her sword. Athrun sighed and drew his too. "And _don't_...go easy on me." He smirked at her.

"No mercy then." They both nodded in agreement before the fight began.

-

The next day would come to show Cagalli's anger when the match ended in a tie. Kira was currently siting on a crate against the edge of the ship, smiling as he re-read "Wind and Water- A Pirate's Tale" for who-knew what time.

The brunette captain blinked and closed the book softly as he looked over her shoulder. His eyes steeled for a moment before they were normal again. Kira stood abruptly and headed for his room. He came back with his sword at his waist.

"Hey Kira, what's wrong?" Dearka asked when the captain walked to the upper deck, where he was currently steering.

"We've got company." Kira replied sternly, looking right.

Dearka followed his gaze, saw nothing, and turned to the crew.

"Everyone!" they paused. "Get ready for battle! Murdock, come steer!" Dearka let go of the wheel as he leapt to go get his own sword and the older man had to rush and grab it.

"It's the Fang!" Kira continued. "So no slacking!" he smiled slightly.

The crew, that wasn't doing something vital, dropped what they were doing and headed to get ready for battle. Cagalli grabbed her swords and put 2 guns in her belt holsters that she'd put on. Athrun came up to her as she tied the swords to her back.

"What's going on?"

Cagalli paused in attaching the second sword. She sighed, untied it from her back, and gave the sword to Athrun.

"We're going into battle. Use that." and she went back to the deck, Athrun followed her.

"There's no ship!" he said as they climbed the stairs.

"It doesn't matter if _we _can see it. Kira can and that's what matters!" and they were on deck again. Athrun stopped walking and just held his sword to the side.

Tolle pushed Lacus into the captain's room.

"What's going on?" she asked in confusion at the sudden rough treatment.

"There'll be a fight. It'd be best if you were out of the way." he winked at her before closing the door and locking it.

When Tolle got back on deck, he looked to the right and could see the "Fang" on the horizon. He saw Kira battle ready and nearly shining. Oh...this was gonna be good...

"Fire!" Kira shouted. Cannons were fired on the unsuspecting ship. They made a direct hit, but it didn't take long for the opposing ship to get prepared to fight back.

"Fire at will!" Kira ordered as he and a few other men ran to corresponding positions on the side of the ship. "Hold..." Kira spoke to the other men. The waited as the cannon fire went on and the two ships drew closer together. Kira's eyes flashed as he watched many of the return cannon fire miss his ship.

The Fang was coming up near them when Kira shouted.

"Now!" and grapples were fired toward the ship. They hooked and Kira pulled back his fist in triumph while a few others cheered.

"Attack!" they heard Cagalli's battle call and both ships sent crew over to begin the battle.

It is natural for pirate ships to fight. Almost uniform. Everyone on both ships seemed to have a simple battle plan and all seemed ready for battle. As Athrun was locked into battle, he witnessed the fun Kira's crew seemed to be having while the other men were just angry. He beat off one man, flipping his sword into the ocean's depths and backed up. He came back to back with Cagalli and they looked back at each other before more men challenged them.

"You're doing great. Having fun?" Cagalli asked.

"If you say so. You're doing fine yourself." Athrun replied, parrying an attack. Cagalli laughed.

"Men! They underestimate me. It'll be their downfall!" and she rushed her opponent, knocking him into the side of the ship and sending him into the water. Of course, being a pirate, the man swam back to his own ship.

"Don't ease up, men!" Athrun heard Kira order but he didn't see him. All he could catch of the brunette was his side as he vanished onto the Fang and after the captain.

-

Lacus turned to the door as she heard rushed footsteps and the voices of unfamiliar pirates.

"In here!" someone shouted and the door burst open.

-

It didn't take Kira long to find the captain of the band of cut throats. He and Kira stood facing each other for a good minute before the man charged at him. Kira dogged to the side and attacked, clocking the man over the head with the hilt of his sword. The man shook his head, clearing it, and then glared at our brunette. He glared and charged again. Kira dodged and cut his captain's hat in two, taking off some of the man's hair.

"Stop playing with me, you _vile _child!" The black haired captain growled as he rushed Kira. Kira backed up but the man changed his attack halfway through and caught Kira in the shoulder. Kira's eyes flashed as he remembered a previous wound he'd received in that exact spot.

In a split second, a clash of metal was heard and Kira had the captain of the Fang pinned to his own mast. His sword landed three feet from the battle and Kira smirked. Kira whistled and his men seemed to get a boost of courage.

"What was that?" Athrun asked, once again at Cagalli side.

"That was Kira. He's beaten the captain." Cagalli smirked at the worried expression on her opponents face. All the pirates around them glanced at their own ship and the Freedom's crew rendered them all helpless in a matter of minutes because of the distraction.

-

Athrun leaned against the railing of the ship as he watched the crew loot the beaten ship. The captain and the crew were tied to their masts. Cagalli was standing guard over them and was smirking, which made them all cringe.

"Heh. Some pirates." she scoffed.

"Ah, don't be so hard on them Cagalli. Heck, some of them were beaten by you, which is pain enough on their egos!" Mwu laughed, causing Cagalli to glare at him.

"So what if I'm a girl?" she challenged. Mwu just laughed a bit more and moved on.

Cagalli sighed in frustration and looked at the tied up pirates again. She blinked.

"Wait a minute..." she muttered as she counted them. "Weren't there more of you when the battle started? I know we threw some overboard...but-" she froze. "Kira!"

Athrun turned to Cagalli as Kira popped up from no where next to her. She said something to him and seemed worried. Kira's eyes widened before he took off down the stairs to go below deck. He got up and followed the captain.

"Kira, what's wrong?"

"There's more than a good possibility that some of the pirates are still on the ship...Below deck." Kira said softly, in a dangerous voice. Athrun's eyes widened.

"Lacus?" he guessed. Kira nodded as they got to his room.

There was no noise from inside. Pushing the door open, both boys paused.

"Hey guys. Is the battle over already?" Lacus greeted happily, turning the page of her book.

The pink haired girl wasn't scratched at all, her clothes weren't dirty and she wasn't out of breath. The girl was just sitting there...on top of 3 unconscious pirates.

"Lacus...What happened here?" Athrun asked as Kira walked over and poked the lowermost pirate with his foot.

"She took out 3 pirates by herself, without a weapon." Kira gave her a beaming smile as she hopped off of the enemy and brushed herself off.

"Captain! You alright? You've been down here for-" Sai stopped. "Whoa! We had enemy pirates in _your _room?"

"Yea. Lacus took them out all by herself too!" Kira put a hand on her shoulder before smiling again and leaving the room to find Cagalli.

Lacus giggled, Sai looked at her in awe, and Athrun took up the job of moving the pirates to their own ship.

"A little help please." he said in a slightly ordering tone, causing Sai to jump before coming to help him.

* * *

Please review!


	12. Happy' Birthday

I have never seen Gundam SEED Destiny, so Meer Campbell won't have an appearance in my stories until I do. -small smile-

Also, you guys apparently thought something terrible was going to happen to Lacus. -large smile- Sadly no.

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 12 - 'Happy' Birthday**

'_Birthday's are happy...right?_

_You party, eat, and smile...right?_

_Then why did he seem so sad?'_

The Fang battle had been yesterday. Everyone was in really high spirits because of it too. Athrun had some questions though, but he knew Cagalli wouldn't answer them. So he approached 2nd mate, Mwu La Flaga.

"Hey...Mwu?"

The blonde pirate turned around and smiled.

"Hey there! What can I help you with?" he asked in a happy voice.

"Why were we attacked? It's not just because you're pirates...is it?" Mwu's smile dropped.

"I dunno." and he turned away. Athrun knew there was more to it.

"How did Kira know they were coming?" he pressed. Mwu paused for a moment before shrugging.

Okay, now Athrun just wanted to know.

"How'd he learn to climb like he does?"

Mwu shrugged again and Athrun felt his blood boiling. Why wouldn't this guy answer even _one_ question?

"How the hell is Kira even a pirate?" he yelled before he knew what he was saying.

None of the crew was on deck, strangely. No one heard the yell. The question, asked in anger, seemed to hit a nerve in Mwu.

"Ok. You want some answers?" Mwu turned to face him. "Alright then."

He had a weird smirk on. Athrun saw him raise one finger.

"First Question. I really don't know. We've always had ships coming at us for unknown reasons. We're pirates. It happens."

2 fingers.

"Second Question. Kira's always been able to tell when other ships were in the area. Usually we avoid them, especially the navy ships."

3 fingers.

"Number three. The captain knew how to climb like that before I met him. If you want those types of questions answered, go to Cagalli or Dearka."

Finally, 4 fingers.

"And finally..." Mwu took a deep breath. "JUST BECAUSE HE'S NICE DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN'T BE A PIRATE!" It echoed. The crew must've heard it. If they did, no one ever mentioned it.

-

When the ship next docked, it was 10 miles away from the nearest town and the town wasn't even in sight. No one seemed confused except for Athrun and Lacus.

They were even more lost when Kira announced that he, Mwu, and Dearka were going into town...alone. Kira and Mwu left, Dearka paused before leaving.

"Hurry up, alright? This shouldn't take long." he winked before running after the others. The crew started zipping around the ship as soon as they were gone.

Athrun looked around the ship. Lacus seemed to know what was going on now too! He slipped off the side of the ship and into the tall grass without being seen.

-

"Ok...We'll do this _without_ getting caught this time." Mwu said softly.

Kira sweat dropped as he laughed. They were in the bushes, or...behind them actually...whatever. At the moment, the 3 pirates were discussing their tactic. Whenever they stole stuff, Kira would leave a sticker-like object in the shape of wings. That was usually the only way someone knew that it had been the "Freedom" that had stole from them, and not some petty theif.

Kira's eyes flashed slightly and his breathing became silent. Almost like a tiger coming up on it's prey. He flipped around like lightning and shot his hands out, latching onto the neck of the intruder. Mwu and Dearka looked like they had almost wet their pants at the sudden movement. Said brunette blinked and released his prey.

"Athrun?" he asked in surprise as the bluenette caught his breath. "Sorry...there was no _harmful_ intent in what you were doing...but I still attacked you..." he looked at the ground as the others gave him somewhat confused looks.

"Let's...raid the town." Dearka stood up, soon followed by the others.

-

They had so far stolen from 6 houses each and none of them had been caught. Athrun had proved how sneaky he could be and Kira was impressed. 20 minutes after leaving the ship, they were headed back. Kira seemed pleased. (-coughunderstatementcouch-)

Athrun soon became aware of a glow coming from on the ship. Dearka and Mwu smiled at each other and Kira was 'glowing' too. He cheered and ran faster to the ship.

Lights were stung up in the sails, all the roping, and the crow's nest. Brightly colored streamers were also hanging from the sides of the ship and the sails. Kira ran up the ramp onto the ship, boxes (of spoils) under his arms still. He dropped the boxes of stuff and beamed. All Athrun heard (even an hour after they echo ended) was a booming :

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" From the crew.

'_It's his birthday?'_ Athrun wondered.

-

"Kira!" Lacus called about halfway into the party.

Kira turned from his sister, who had been agreeing that this was the best party they'd had yet. There were drinks, both alcoholic and non, and lots of food made by the crew instead of Kira...for once. The twins both received small gifts from the crew too.

"Hey Lacus!" Kira greeted happily.

"Kira. I have something for you!" the pink haired girl smiled.

Athrun looked up from his glass and out of his self-pitying. He hadn't known it was Kira's (or Cagalli's) birthday...but Lacus had? They'd never celebrated his birthday during the year the brunette had spent at his house. How _could_ he have known?

"Really?" Kira's eyes lit up.

She took his hands, placing something in them. The smile on his face...fled. In his hands was a golden necklace. The chain was also gold. The necklace had an unusual weight to it for plain gold. This was rare gold...only found in this particular necklace...

It was the Royal Medallion...Lacus's family's Royal Necklace...

He looked up as his left hand closed over the necklace she'd given him and his right one flew to the necklace around his neck. He looked to her neck, but the one in his hand was definitely hers. Only the necklace he'd made of seashells for her was around her neck.

"L-lacus...why?" he whispered.

Athrun noted his right hand. Dearka, Mwu, and Cagalli were all watching in anticipation. Dearka and Cagalli more than Mwu.

"This is why we met in the first place, right? You went through so much trouble for it...So now I'm letting you have it!" she smiled.

Kira's eyes shook for a moment. He lowered his head to hide his eyes as he whispered...

"Thanks Lacus...I...don't feel to well...I'm gonna go...to my room..." he raised his head to smile slightly at her. "Good-night." he the turned around and proceeded to his room.

Lacus suddenly regretted giving him the necklace. It had obviously cause her friend a great amount of pain for some reason...There was a pause before Mwu smiled.

"Hey little lady." he walked over to Lacus, who looked up at him. "How about a drink?" he held out the cup.

WHAM!

"Ow! Hey!" Mwu rubbed his head as he dropped the cup.

"No alcohol! We're only 16!" Cagalli yelled angrily.

A couple of crew members laughed at him. He scowled lightly at his superior.

"Hey Lacus." Dearka asked softly. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." she smiled slightly, currently distracted from the problem.

Athrun found his smile hard to find...as he looked at the door to Kira's room...

-

'_Where am I?...I-it's so...so bright here...'_

The brightness suddenly reversed and became total darkness. A light shown about 20 feet away, glimmering in the vague shape of a cross...or something...

He covered his eyes with his arm to stop the light from blinding him. Once his eyes were used to it's brightness, and it had dimmed ever so slightly, he lowered his arm and looked to the form. Eyes widening, he breathed out one word...

"No..."

A brunette was hanging in what appeared to be mid-air. His arms were out to the side, so he was in the basic form of a cross. His head was down, chin brushing against his chest. His eyes were closed, as if in sleep.

But the horror of the scene...wasn't his position...

Blood dripped from somewhere in his hair on his head, down his face, and fell slowly off his chin. He wore his captain's outfit, but the sleeves were torn off and the basics of the outfit had been torn so that the outfit was merely rags on him. His arms were covered in cuts and bruises...

He scanned the brunette and froze. A dagger...piercing deeply into the very _heart_ of the teen...blood staining the pure white clothing he wore and dripping from the blade...sickeningly enjoying his torment.

Tears welled up in his eyes, to cascade down his tanned cheeks in rivulets...like an endless river...

"No...no no...KIRA!" he yelled in anguish, falling to his knees and feeling like he would sink through the endlessly black floor...never to surface again...

His yell echoed until it reached what edge this abyss had, when it finally came to an end. A red feather floated down from somewhere above, landing next to his right hand, tickling his fingers. He opened his eyes and stared at it for a moment before moving to pick it up.

Just as he had lifted it off the floor, the feather burst into flames, and vanished. He gasped, but could not feel any pain from holding the remaining fire. The cheerfully burning flames flew from his hands, and he watched it as it went.

The fire circled Kira's dead, poised body...and cherry blossoms fell from the sky. It seemed so magical to him...more so if the boy in the middle had been alive...

The flames extinguished, but the petals continued to fall. As he watched, the wounds on Kira's body began to heal themselves...slowly...perfectly...His clothing changed...

He wore a long sleeved white shirt with golden bands at his wrists, white pants with gold bands at his ankles, and a weird over shirt like thing. It was purple, the ends of it's open, short sleeves were bordered in gold, as was the low neck and the bottom edge, which hung down around his legs in the front and back but not on the sides. A brown sash was tied around his waist to hold the shirt and a brown ribbon like object tied the neck of the shirt and hung out beautifully.

All of his cuts had healed as his clothing changed and now it truly seemed he was merely sleeping, the dagger remained poised in Kira's chest...but it dissolved into nothing but dust in the nonexistent wind mere moments later.

If his eyes weren't wide enough, they widened even further when white wings sprouted from the brunette's back...and they were beautiful...

'_Wh-what's happening?...'_

Lavender eyes slowly opened, dead at first but gaining light...Kira's head rose and he looked directly in the other one's eyes. His lips moved but no sound was made. But the other boy could hear his words...not in his head...but in his heart.

"_I hear you..."_

Whatever bonds had held him vanished as his wings flapped once, blowing air everywhere and making him cover his face to protect it from sudden dust. When he could see, the other boy was already floating away...eyes closed in simple happiness and content...

-

Meh, Lots of Kira Angst...Next chapter is when...hm...would you call it the 'climax' of the story? -shrugs- It's a big part though. And plays a role in the rest of the story to come, _I_ believe.

Please Review!


	13. Deadly Explosions!

Okay, you guys want a list of the Gundam SEED characters that will be in this story besides the ones I already have? Either way, here it is...

Miriallia Haww, Murrue Ramius, Flay, Natarle Badguriel, and uh...I think that's all that matters...

I won't be ruining the ending by talking, so at the beginning...Please review when you're done reading! This chapter was written long before most of the other chapters, was modified only slightly, and is a big part in this story.

Oh, a reminder. The italicized bits are quips from Athrun's POV...Like he's telling a story or something...-whistles innocently-

Now, I can talk forever about why I didn't post and all that stupid stuff. I'm just going to tell you straight out, I didn't want to.

I hate the feeling of not having anything to post later in case I have a writer's block. Which...I did on this when I lost the rest of my notes on it. But anyways, so I was waiting until I had written some more to the story to post. Which took me way to long to do (stupid disappearing notes. Lost them 3 times. THREE TIMES!)

So, on with the story. (I don't care what Mrs. Chambers -English teacher- says! This is one of two climaxes in my story!)

**Chapter 13 - Deadly Explosions!**

"_That's the day...I thought I'd died..._

_Why do things happen like they do?_

_Only in the case of extreme tragedy..._

_Do we realize who is indeed precious to us..."_

-

The Freedom had docked in a port town, called Fallal, and most of the crew had gone to stay at the Inn for a change.. Mwu opted for staying on the ship with Cagalli and some of the other sailors.

"Night Captain!" some of the men called, heading into their rooms for the night. Kira nodded with a smile at them before entering his own room.

He yawned, more tired than he had ever been since his return to the Freedom. Usually his nights were spent awake...thinking over memories and wondering at the future.

He flopped down into the fluffy bed, his eyes fluttering closed...

Tick...tick...tick...

His eyes opened again, wondering what that sound was. Kira leaned over the side of his bed, looking under it. His eyes widened.

-

To say Mwu and Cagalli were surprised when the entire crew came rushing back onto the ship, the townspeople running for the hills, would be a severe understatement.

"What's going on?" Mwu asked in confusion and slight anger. Dearka stopped in front of him, Athrun helping Lacus remain standing after all the running they'd done.

"The captain found a large bomb under his bed, he told us to run while he evacuated the city...That's how big he suspects the bomb is, sir." The smaller, slightly darker blonde reported.

Cagalli scanned the city. No one was left...So where was Kira?

"Kira!" she called into the dark, it was late afterall. Athrun, Lacus, Dearka, Mwu, Sai, and Tolle all looked at her. "Kira!" they looked at the city and found why she was calling. It was deserted...Kira should be coming back now...

-

Kira ran through the inn, making sure no one was still there. The entire town was clean now, he slid and found himself on the floor. Kira cursed and stood up to run out to the Freedom and froze.

Looking behind him a bit, his elbows and one knee supporting him, Kira's eyes widened. His foot had broken through the old floor in the fall, now sunk in to almost his knee. The young captain began to pull on his leg.

He paused, his ears picking up the ticks that were coming from above him...in his own inn room. Kira's heart skipped a beat as he heard it.

Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick...

Kira's heart sped up as he began pulling on his leg even more, panic speeding him up.

Tick...Tick...Tick...

His leg came out, but his foot was still stuck in the hole, something was wrapped around his foot...Kira's eyes widened and his heart stopped completely as...

Tick...Tick...Beeeeeeeeep!

The sound echoed through the inn and Kira let out a loud yell as he heard the click being set off in the bomb, an explosion following soon behind it.

-

Dearka's eyes widened along with everyone else's as they watched the horrific event.

"Ahh!"

It sounded almost pain-filled. Pain of regret, of sorrow, of things that could've been. And it was Kira. Their eyes snapped towards the inn at the sound, mere moments later destroyed in a blast of many colors.

The inn was encompassed in a blinding white and red light, the explosion in it's smallest form. The dome created spread, destroying anything it touched almost instantly. No one moved, a white light spread quickly from the core of the explosion. It ran through the Freedom, and everyone felt a pulsation...The ship, their bodies, everything pulsated...and then they saw brightly colored death, rushing up to meet them...

-

Dearka opened his eyes and blinked slightly. He was in a white area. His body was slightly numb, but other than that...he was fine. He made a slight grunt as he sat up, then looked at his hands in disbelief.

His mind reeled back to what had happened.

'_I should be dead...Am I dead?'_ he looked around, but his death theory was disproved as his vision cleared, revealing that he and the entire crew were laying on the deck of the Freedom, everything completely unharmed.

'_What? How is this-'_ His mind flashed, remembering the pulsation that reached out of the explosion just before it reached the ship.

His eyes flew wide and he jumped up. Avoiding all the unconscious bodies, he made his way to the edge of the ship. Dearka grasped the railing so hard, his knuckles turned white. The city! Dearka felt a warmth at the edge of his eyes, but refused to let the tears flow.

The town...was gone...Nothing but a large, shallow crater was left. It was about 50 ft deep and spread from behind the Freedom...to the used-to-be mountain-like area that had surrounded the village. The building rubble was littered everywhere, nothing seemed to have survived... (Imagine Alaska from the show) Dearka's eyes sparked and died at that thought, and he felt the tears begin to fall.

The blonde let out a hoarse cry of sorrow as he fell to his knees, then punched the deck of the ship. The ship Kira cared so much for, saved so much to get, and would risk his life for. The few near him awoke to the horrible, almost inhuman sound of pain he released next as the tears doubled in their falling.

"Dearka?" Lacus asked worriedly, walking over and sitting next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's...what's wrong?" Dearka only managed to shake his head and cry some more.

"Oh my...Oh my god..." Sai murmured in disbelief as he caught sight of the village. Cagalli, Athrun, and Mwu were awake now too and their eyes widened at the site of destruction.

"No...no..." Cagalli said like a mantra. She ran to the railing of the ship. "Kira!" It echoed. "Kira!" this one echoed longer, all around the pit.

Nothing.

Cagalli fell to the ground, sobbing.

"No...No!" she didn't want to believe it! She couldn't!

"Kira..." Lacus said in a gasp, tears falling from her eyes too. Mwu was frozen in place.

"Oh no kid...Don't do this to us...You can't..." he muttered disbelievingly.

Sai and Tolle looked at each other, Tolle tried smiling, so did Sai.

"Kira's not dead...right? He made it out...right?" Tolle asked nervously, but trying to sound optimistic.

"Yea...yea...I'm...I'm sure he...did..." Sai managed. Both dropped their smiles and frowned at the ground, the reality of the situation? Kira was most likely dead...

"No..." Athrun's gaze hardened. "Kira wouldn't just up and die like that!" he yelled, sorrow evident in his voice. "Not in a place like this!" The bluenette ran and jumped from the ship, barely managing to land on solid ground before he was off running. Dearka controlled himself, then leapt after Athrun, soon followed by the others who were awake.

-

_It's cold..._

I shiver. Why is it so cold? I can't open my eyes...My body is rolled into a ball, and I'm shivering...

The shivering stops, but I'm still cold. I feel like ice...What happened?

Oh, I remember...the bomb...

_Kira yelled out as he heard the bomb go off. As the first noises signaling his death were about him, Kira couldn't help but feel content..._

'_Just...let the crew survive...' he silently wished in his head as he began to feel the rush of wind and the heat of fire coming from the bomb's explosion. 'Cagalli, Lacus, Athrun, Mwu, Dearka, Sai, Tolle, everyone...I'm sorry...Please...survive this!'_

_And the flames over took him, the explosion encompassing his body. It hurt, the flames were so hot, it felt like he was being ripped apart...starting at the heart._

_Kira felt his body pulsate, he let out a silent scream of pain and anguish. No noise, no pain, no senses, nothing. All was lost to him except a vision._

_He could see the Freedom, docked still. His most loyal friends were at the edge, their eyes wide. He ran, floated across the surface of the ship. Caressing his friends' cheeks slightly and grasping Cagalli's hand for a spilt moment, all in a split second._

_And then he was gone..._

So...that's it? I'm dead?...I feel a warmth rising in me...I know the others survived...

If I'm dead, don't mourn me...If I'm alive, don't cheer for me...Just, leave me here, sail on...I'm as good as dead...

Lacus, I wish I could've held you in my arms...one last time...

Athrun, I wish we could've been friends...back when we were little...I wish we'd had more _time_...

Cagalli, I wish you would've left me, when I said I was going to continue being a pirate...You could've lived a peaceful life...

Everyone, I wish...I could've seen your faces...just...once...more...

My breathing becomes erratic, my heart is pounding faster. If I wasn't dead I'm dying. I feel heat rising in me, burning too hot. I can feel the flames of the explosion, all over again. They're roaring around me...Somebody! It hurts!

Darkness consumes me...and I know nothing...

-

"Kira!" Athrun called. The others were repeating the name over and over again behind him.

A few moments later, a startled cry caught everyone's attention.

"Kira!" Lacus slid into a slightly deeper crevice-like area in the crater. Inside, Kira lay, curled into a ball...and he wasn't moving...he didn't seem to be breathing either.

Everyone gathered around as the skinny, pink haired princess pulled Kira out of the hole, his body falling limp, yet still slightly curled, on the ground. Athrun, Lacus, and Cagalli were now bent over him.

"He's not breathing!" Cagalli swore loudly as she placed her head on his chest, praying for him to live and crying.

"Kira!" Athrun called, tears threatening to fall. "Kira wake up! You can't do this to us Kira! You can't!"

"Kira..." Lacus said softly, sadly. She held herself for a moment before wrapping her arms around Cagalli. Both girls began crying into the other's shoulder.

"Kira..." Athrun muttered sadly near his friend's ear. "This is selfish...of me, and of you...I'm selfish, we all are...not wanting you to pass on...You're selfish, by letting all of us suffer...just so you can have peace yourself..." tears began streaming down his face. "You've got to wake up Kira...please..."

"K-kira..." Dearka let out. "My captain...please no lord, no..." Dearka fell to his hands and knees, staring angrily at the ground.

Mwu turned over a rock slightly and began stomping on the remains of a bomb. Sai, Tolle, and the crew that was there all gave him a pitying look. Athrun, who's head was still next to Kira's, was the first to hear it, and his eyes widened as he sat up abruptly.

Another gasp of pain erupted from Kira's lifeless body. Cagalli placed a hand on Kira's wrist and immediately pulled back. The heat of his skin was unbearable. Burns appeared on his body, near invisible but there. Everyone gasped as his body took on, in one mili-second, what injuries he should've received from the fire.

Athrun couldn't look away, even though this reminded him of when he mother died, of a burning building. He just...couldn't look away...His best friend's face contorted in pain. Kira's mouth was open in a silent scream.

As his body was searing, Kira's heart rate raced suddenly. Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, and Dearka, who were sitting near him, could actually feel the beats of his heart pounding through the ground and into their nerves. His breath returned, and suddenly everyone was staring in horror as their captain and friend arched his back in dead pain. He had risen himself off the ground slightly, and his breathing was still harsh, it hurt their ears to hear the pained breaths being forced into his body.

'_I Don't Wanna Go!'_

'_Oh please...just let me die!'_

'_I'm numb...What...what am I?'_

And, even more sudden than it had started...Kira's body froze in a midair arch and gasp of breath. The resounding pounds of his heart through the ground stopped. His skin heat returned to normal levels, and his mouth shut, the scream over. They all gasped softly as Kira's body went limp like a wet noodle...or a dead eel...

"K-kira?" Lacus whispered, placing her hand carefully and cautiously on the brunette's chest.

Her eyes lit up in the sparkle of her tears. A small smile gained itself place on her soft features, tears cascading down her cheek to fall on Kira's turned cheek.

"Lacus?" Athrun asked, almost afraid to hope. Her smile merely grew as the pink haired girl dropped over Kira's body, wrapping her arms around him and crying happily.

Dearka placed his hand on Kira's forehead, then his neck. His eyes gained back their light, and tears threatened to fall, but he didn't let them.

"He's alive..." the small blonde managed in a soft voice.

The crew cheered, Tolle and Sai fell to the ground in relief and happiness. Mwu fell to his knees, smiling softly, his eyes portraying a happiness nothing else could. Athrun smiled widely, as did Cagalli. They embraced each other tightly, enjoying the moment. Soon though, a second after hugging, the two detached themselves and blushed profusely.

"Get him back to the ship!" Mwu ordered when he'd regained himself. "He needs medical attention! Get to work on his burns, we can erase them from existence if we work fast enough. Everyone take a breather. That was a shock. Where's that doctor?"

All the men got to work. Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, and Dearka remained on the ground near where Kira's body had been. Something clicked in Dearka's mind, a mental image of Kira gliding across the deck entering his mind.

"That's it..." he breathed.

"What's what?" Athrun asked, out of breath from the whole ordeal.

"The reason we're unharmed..." the other 3 looked at him. "The explosion didn't injure us, or the ship...Now I know why..."

"Why's that?" Lacus asked, leaning heavily on Athrun's left shoulder.

"The captain...Kira saved us..." he smiled happily.

"The pulsation?" Cagalli asked, eyes widening. Athrun's face went from awe to contemplating.

"If Kira can do that..." they looked at him. "You have to wonder...What is he capable of..._What is he_?"

-


	14. Tell Me A Story

**Chapter 14 - Tell Me A Story**

"_It seemed to me that Dearka, Cagalli, and Kira all had a past...a story..._

_Slowly dawning on me was the realization...That I really didn't know anything..._

_They were all still strangers...to me..."_

I was born in a small town...A royal lived there. When my mother died when I was 4, me and my sister were left alone. Then my father came, and he took us aboard the ship he rode. It was hard, but when I trained I became someone else...some_where_ else.

-

"I can't believe this is possible!" a green haired teen gasped. "These burns..."

"We don't really care Nicol. Just make then go away." Mwu ordered coldly.

"Ah! Right!" he smiled sheepishly, in a way that reminded Athrun of Kira. "I'm on it!" he gave a mock salute and ushered all but Lacus out of the room. "Help me?" he asked her.

"Of course." she gave a small smile before she began working.

-

He had so many questions, but Cagalli wasn't going to answer them. She nearly bit his head off last time. So his gaze turned to another blonde.

"Dearka?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"I need to ask you something...talk?"

"Sure. Come on." the blonde motioned for him to follow.

"Up there?"

"Mmhm..."

"But isn't that-"

"Yep."

"But what if he-"

"He's not. Kira can barely walk right now. It'll be fine."

Athrun sighed as he began to climb up the ladder after the blonde boy.

Once they were both situated comfortably in the crow's nest, Dearka turned to look at Athrun. The blunette boy was staring at the floor of the crow's nest. He seemed really down. Dearka's gaze softened and his eyes shifted down before he lowered his head and looked away from the other boy.

"Kira...He's strange...isn't he?" he managed to breathe out, causing Athrun to look up at him.

"Yea...I'm confused about a lot of things...about Kira." Athrun confided. "Cagalli won't answer my questions. She says it isn't her place to tell me...But I want to know!" he leaned forward a little, without realizing it.

"It's not that Cagalli thinks it's not her..._place_ to tell you." Dearka began. "She's likely the only one besides me or Kira that has _any_ right telling you. Personally, I think she feels you don't..._deserve _to know." he gave a half hearted glance at Athrun before turning to the ground again.

"What?" Athrun sat back again.

"It was 10 years ago. Still, Kira can't forgive himself for the lives he couldn't save..."

"So..._you'll_ tell me then?" Athrun gave him a curious look. Dearka smirked at him, but he seemed sad.

"Kinda." he looked away again. "10 years ago, when we were only 6, Kira was the greatest _'tool'_ on a grand pirate ship. Or so I was told. I was just a kid in an unfortunate town...My father was a blacksmith, and a well known one at that." Dearka smiled softly. "My mom died...giving birth to my younger sister, Kairi. This was hers..."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a bracelet. It was made from something Athrun couldn't name. The material looked like regular string, but even in the best care...a string bracelet wouldn't last this long...

"Anyways-" he closed his hand around the bracelet and lowered it to the ground. "-the pirates attacked. My dad was the first to fall honorably I hear. Kairi was in the house, while I was outside protecting her. The house caught on fire and I yelled for her to go to father's room, away from the flames. I was wearing this on that day...she said it would give me good luck..." He looked about to cry as he glanced at the bracelet again.

"The house collapsed...She was only 4!" Tears began streaming down his face as he futilely tried to wipe them away. "I nearly died that day by the sword of Simon, the captain's second mate. But...Kira saved me." he raised his head as if looking to the stars, a few tears were in his eyes, but he was smiling. "When I gave up and wanted to die...he was there to protect me...Like some angel."

Athrun nodded numbly, though he wasn't sure Dearka had seen it. Kira _was_ like an angel! He froze, remembering the dream he'd had the day before the bomb...Kira had been an angel there...but he'd also been...

...dead...

"Kira's dad was taken by the navy in place of our good for nothing captain." he sighed in remorse for his friend. "That's about when the first mate began training him in his father's place. I don't know much about Kira's training, but I know it was really hard. _I_, personally, never trusted that guy. None of us did I don't think..."

"He was a pirate why would y-" Athrun clasped his hand over his mouth, and inwardly cursed that habit. Dearka gave him a withering glare before sighing again.

"I can't blame you for your distrust of pirates. Afterall, your hometown and entire family was destroyed when Manson attacked Raiton, right?"

Athrun looked at him as though he'd gone crazy.

"How'd you-" Dearka interrupted him.

"Just so you know...this isn't the first time Kira's had to save my sorry butt. But it was almost the last..." Dearka subtly changed subjects. "That's the scary part, huh?" he smirked before glaring. "And when I catch the sorry bastard who planted that bomb..."

"They'll pay." Athrun finished for him, with just as much anger.

-

A man with shoulder-length blonde hair and wearing a mask was standing near the front of a ship. Judging by his outfit, he was most definitely the captain. A girl about 16 years of age stood next to him with maroon hair and cold blue eyes. She wore clothes that seemed somewhat and somehow too good for her.

A woman with short black hair and purple eyes walked up behind the two. The silvered haired Yzak was next to her, but didn't seem to enjoy her company at all. The maroon haired girl gave them a half glare and moved closer to the blonde.

"Now now Miss Alstar. No need to feel so distrusting towards your new crew mates." Rau assured her in a 'kind' voice. He then turned around to face the others. "Badguriel."

"Yes sir?" she asked, curious to why he had called them. She was so stiff that you had to wonder if she was human or not.

"I must commend you on that wonderful bomb. It managed to destroy an entire town even. Too bad it wasn't able to kill your target." he was smirking and it made Natarle inwardly shudder.

(A/N:Hey Natarle. Dearka and Athrun know where you sleep at night coughinherbedcough and they want you dead.)

"It was unlikely to kill the 'Prince of the Sea' anyway." Yzak muttered in slight distaste.

"Quite correct Yzak." Rau nodded. "But it was worth the try, don't you agree?"

No one answered him. He turned around and looked at the ship on the edge of the horizon, where the sun was rising.

"Dawn of day 2, my protégé. Soon, you'll be mine." he said as if talking to someone who wasn't there.


	15. Grief

**Athrun _mostly_ forgave Kira a while ago. The rest comes later. - Note**

**Chapter 15 - Grief**

A delicate hand was placed on his shoulder as the brunette boy raised himself into the air. He held tight to the wall for a step or two, then let go to walk towards his friend Nicol.

"Ah!" he let out a short yell, falling to the ground in pain. Lacus knelt down with him, her hand being on his shoulder. Nicol rushed over too.

"Kira? Where does it hurt?" Nicol asked, looking him over.

"Everywhere..." he breathed out, so soft Nicol wondered if he'd heard it. "It's like before...but I'm the victim this time, feeling the flames licking at my body constantly and wishing for nothing more than relief from the pain." he whispered.

"Kira. Cut that out." Nicol said sternly. "I don't want you to mention that ever again. You'll never walk if you're mind is in that state."

Kira's right eye was visible through his messy bangs, and he was staring at Nicol. His eyes seemed far off, hazy. Nicol knew that Kira had barely heard his words. He looked hopefully to Lacus.

"He must walk outside." Nicol said to her, his hands on Kira's right shoulder, Lacus's on his left. "It's the only way he'll wake up."

"So...he's still dead, even though his heart beats?" Lacus asked, sadness echoing a thousand times over in her eyes. Nicol nodded.

"I'll go get something for him to eat. See what you can do for him." he stood and went to the door of Kira's room. "Lacus." he turned slightly to see her. "I'm not suited for this type of doctoring. Kira's reliving a horrid time in his life. Maybe _every_ hard time he's ever had. It'll be hard to shake him of that."

-

The blue haired Athrun Zala walked up to the upper deck, a blonde girl was already there.

"Cagalli. It's time for lunch." he called softly. She didn't move.

He sighed, walking up to her. His right hand came up to sit on her left shoulder. But his fingers had barely brushed the white surface of her clothes when she flipped around, knocking the hand away. He gasped at the tears running down her face.

She was always so high and mighty, he'd thought. She hated the world and trusted only her brother. The two lived in a world separate from the rest of humanity. Here she was, trying to hide her tears from the world...and everyone was willing to let it go on. Yet she let _him_ see her weakness.

"Athrun...He died." she managed to say.

"No Cagalli. He didn't die. He's still alive. He'll always be here for us." Athrun shook his head.

"No really. He died. His heart wasn't beating. He was dead!" she leaned into Athrun's chest, holding his shirt tightly in her hands. "I never thought it could happen. There were always times when I thought he would die, anyone else would've...But he never did..." she choked. "He always survived."

"I've suddenly become aware of just how human he is." Athrun murmured. Cagalli gave a short gasp and looked up at him. "I've always thought he was some ethereal being that had dropped into my life to rid me of my hatred...But he's human..." Tears began to fall down his face too.

Cagalli dropped her head to his chest again, crying still. Athrun placed his right hand on her upper back, his left on her head. For a moment he comforted her, but soon his tears were erased by a sudden appearance.

A ship was on the horizon. It was black with light blue on the edges and the extras. The flag was too small for him to see. Athrun closed his eyes and shook his head a bit before looking again. There was no ship. He blinked and sighed, patting Cagalli on the head lightly.

-

"_Kira...You can hear me right?"_

Deep into the caverns of his mind, these words echoed.

"_You can't be like this. Everyone's worried."_

He couldn't stand up, everything around him was burning!

"_Your eyes are open, but I know you can't see me."_

His head was turning in every direction, looking for some way to escape. But...there was none.

"_Please Kira...Please wake up...!"_

Her tears echoed around him, and it began to rain. The flames died, but he could still feel them, the heat came from something around his neck...

In front of him was a bed, his sister and him were kneeling next to the bed. On it lay his mother, her brown hair splayed out on the pillow...eyes closed...skin cold...

"_We thought you were dead."_

His eyes widened and he reached for his mother's corpse as he was pulled away.

"_You were dead."_

Looking through a window, he could see the burning city. The little boy in his mother's arms and the one protecting his house and little sister. He saw his father running down a street, telling those he found to run away before the fire killed them. He saw those same people go inside to collect their belongings, never to come out again. He saw...everything.

"_When you came back to us, we were so happy. Did you know that?"_

He felt chains bind themselves to his wrists and ankles, pulling on him and not letting him move from that spot in the dark. He heard a young man wake up screaming and sweating because he dreamt his best friend was dead.

He shut his eyes in pain.

"_You saved all of those people Kira...There's no reason to hate yourself."_

He could see a girl handing him a necklace, and then saw himself give it back. He saw him give something precious to another boy. He felt sadness as he watched a familiar town fade into the distance. He felt tears run down his face.

"_Kira? Kira are you ok? Why are you crying?"_

"No...I'll...I'll be okay..." he managed to choke out.

"_Kira? Can you really hear me?"_

He shook his head, more images flew through his head. A girl serving tea to two close guy friends, a younger girl in the flower shop with her mother...years ago. A boy in his mother's arms switched to a boy with anger on his face to one of understanding.

The chains pulled him down and he gasped, feeling himself fall through the black abyss that was the floor. But he couldn't move his arms or legs to grab for something to hold on to.

"_Kira!"_

-

Lacus opened the door to the room to find a green haired boy there, wide eyed and carrying food.

"Nicol!" she gasped in relief. "Kira's eyes closed." she motioned him to the bed, where Kira lay.

"Really?" he set the food down and sat on the bed next to his captain. "Captain? Captain can you hear me? Kira?"

"He spoke to me. He said...'I'll be okay.'...Then he closed his eyes." the pink haired girl explained. Nicol nodded.

"I don't think anything's wrong with him." Nicol answered a moment later, when he was done checking Kira. "I think he fell asleep." he explained. "It's like when you meditate or daydream to long and fall asleep in the middle of it."

Lacus seemed to calm a bit. Nicol smiled at her.

"I bet he didn't even realize it himself. He really won't know he's dreaming until he wakes up." he shook his head, then motioned to the plates of food. "Lunch?"

Lacus smiled brightly and nodded, glad of the news of Kira's recovery.

-

Athrun was looking out at the sea the next morning. He stood on the lower deck, across from the door to Kira's room, and one deck below it. Lacus was in that room. She was sitting with Kira.

Kira, who seemed dead even though his heart beat and his lungs breathed. Cagalli was recovering from her crying session on the upper deck. Dearka sat in the crow's nest again, contemplating his sister and his captain. Mwu was ordering the ship's movement until Kira was well again. Everything seemed to be ok...but he felt uneasy...

"Come on Kira. Good, see? You're outside now." Lacus coaxed gently, her hand on his left shoulder and her right hand on his back, assisting him. The brunette blinked at the sunlight.

His eyes widened when he saw Athrun, something hooking into his brain. He saw the fate of the boy with blue hair as said person turned to look at him.

"Athrun get down!" he yelled, jumping from Lacus's grasp, halfway across the ship, and knocking both himself and Athrun to the ground.

Every stared at them until a grapple shot just over their heads, latching to the base of the center mast. Kira was out of breath it seemed, Athrun staring at him incredulously.

"Kira?" he asked in confusion.

"I can't seem to walk-" he whispered, turning to look at Athrun slightly. "-but I can jump fine, huh?" he smiled sincerely and Athrun felt his fears and insecurities disappear. All he could do was nod.

"Captain!" Dearka called from the crow's nest. "It's his ship!" Kira glared as he stood up.

"Everyone prepare for battle against the Gammow!" he ordered. Lacus and Nicol, still by Kira's door, clapped lightly for his sudden recovery.

Rau Le Creuset was smirking as his ship appeared from nowhere next to the Freedom. Kira glared harshly at him, drawing his sword, before he disappeared. Rau's smirk grew before he too disappeared.

* * *

I be evil with that tantalyzing cliff hanger, ne? Oh yea, the thing 'hooking' in Kira's mind is a pun, a 'play on words'...Blame my English teacher for my actions. -sigh- 


	16. Teacher vs Student

**Gah! I didn't put quips in the last chapter! I could...put one now...but It may seem...Um...-worry worry- -fret fret-**

**Chapter 16 - Teacher vs. Student**

'_It hurt, it really did._

_My chest hurt so badly._

_For Kira, and for everyone._

_I could feel their pain...' (Chapter 15)_

-

'_Battle is dirty, I've always hated it._

_Was this really necessary?_

_Why is the final battle always the hardest?'_

-

The battle seemed to go on forever. Athrun and Cagalli ended up back to back with each other, fighting big muscular men. Sai, Tolle, and Mwu had vanished at some point, and Dearka had gone over to the Gammow to fight. Lacus was fist fighting at the entrance to Kira's room, and winning against guys with swords!

If anyone had checked, they would've noticed the two blurs above their heads.

-

"Good job Kira!" Rau called out to him over the yelling below. "You've recuperated quite nicely!"

"I don't need compliments from you!" Kira yelled, attacking him in mid air before they both landed on different masts, holding to the ropes of the sails.

Rau smirked.

-

Sai and Tolle broke the lock on a large door on the Gammow, Mwu fending off the men attacking them. His left arm was already injured due to fighting 10 against 1. The door opened to reveal hostages.

A brunette woman about Mwu's age came out first, and thanked them for their help.

"Thank you for the rescue. My name is Murrue Ramius. I was a teacher in Luin before my class and I were captured." she explained before looking at Mwu behind the boys. "Shouldn't you be helping him?" she asked.

Tolle and Sai gave slight gasps before turning around and fighting too. Murrue smiled slyly to her students, she had that power over kids.

-

"You should be proud, Kira! You're finally coming into the power you inherited from the gods!"

"What are you talking about?" Kira leapt from mast to mast, just out of Rau's grip. "What power?"

"Come now Kira. You can't really believe that you survived that explosion by mere luck! Or all the falls you took as a child! And your ability to know when treasure is near!" he called out tauntingly, sword landing where Kira had been a second before.

"It was you!" Kira yelled angrily as he stabbed at Rau, who flipped around the mast and slashed at him. "You've been trying to kill me ever since we met!" he dodged the attack, grabbing a rope nearby and swinging away.

-

Sai and Tolle had backed up a bit behind Mwu, attacking the men that came at them. Injured fighters lay all around the three. Mwu seemed to be having trouble, his arm being injured and all.

A man leapt from the upper deck behind them to attack Tolle. A blur ran and jumped after him, stabbing him in the back as they landed heavily on the deck between the trio of fighters and the civilians. He retracted his sword from the man's back, flipping his hair from his tanned face.

"D-dearka!" Sai and Tolle gasped as they turned around. "When'd you get here?"

"I've _been_ here. Be glad I was or you'd be dead, Koenig." he smirked boastfully as one of the students nearly fainted.

Mwu took down the last man on the Gammow and turned around.

"Come on! We gotta go help out the others." he scoffed. "Kira hasn't whistled yet..."

"What does the whistling mean?" a guy with bright redish orange hair asked.

"It means he's taken down the captain of the enemy ship." Dearka answered as Mwu had already taken off. He blinked at the guy. "Who're you anyways?"

"Hmph. I'm Clotho. This here's Orga and Shani." he pointed as he spoke. "We're-"

"The macho men who screamed like little girls when the school was attacked." a light brunette girl, the one who almost fainted, said snidely. "I'm Miriallia by the way. Miriallia Haww."

Dearka took her extended hand and shook it before turning to the Freedom. "I gotta go help the captain. See if you guys can make it to the pink hair princess on the Freedom. Go into the room behind her. You'll be safe there." he told them briefly before smiling in a joking way and running off to fight.

"We'll help you." Sai offered his hand to the maroon haired girl who had been sitting in the shadows the whole time. She blinked but smacked his hand away.

"I don't need your help." she lashed out.

"Flay Alstar!" Murrue began, but Sai stopped her.

"It's ok. I am a pirate afterall. It's natural not to like me." he smiled happily at them before turning to lead them to Kira's room, behind Lacus. Tolle leaned to him and whispered in his ear.

"Stop trying to smile like Kira. It doesn't work." he whispered harshly.

"I know that." Sai whispered back. "But it helps if you aren't harsh with them." he nodded a bit before walking.

-

Kira and Rau's swords clashed frequently as they were now just jumping from mast to mast at each other, the same two masts, trying to take the other down.

"This will be our last bout together Kira!" Rau proclaimed on one of his leaps. "This time..._.One of us will be dead_!"

Kira's eyes narrowed as he grabbed the side of the mast he landed on. He narrowed his eyes and ran around the mast, grabbing a rope and swinging higher, to the sails.

"Now Kira. Why run? It will only delay the inevitable end you have foreseen!" he called, climbing a rope to the sails.

Kira paused and kneeled behind a sail as his head hurt. He remembered...He had seen himself on the ground. Rau had a sword to his neck. He had lost...

"No!" Kira yelled, standing abruptly and flipping around to parry Rau's blade. "It _won't_ end like that!"

-

The students and the teacher now stood behind Lacus. Cagalli was fighting the stoic Natarle Badguriel. Athrun was fighting Yzak.

"Why are we fighting?" Athrun asked as he pushed Yzak away.

"Because we're enemies." Yzak responded giving a downward slash that was dodged. Athrun repeated Yzak's attack.

"But you're my age. You have a scar from some previous battle. It doesn't seem sensible, does it? Killing constantly." he nearly whispered, but Yzak heard...and glared hard.

"Killing? Imagine what we went through! People whose villages were attacked! Whose parents weren't spared! Where did w_e_ go? Huh? To that _haven_ called Heliopolis?" Yzak slashing madly now, causing Athrun to walk backwards as he blocked. "I don't see what was so special about it!" the silver haired boy yelled.

Athrun blinked.

"Then why are your eyes so sad?" he yelled back, and Yzak froze mid strike.

-

Rau and Kira were inching back and forth across the base of the sail. Kira had managed to slice Rau's sleeves off. The captain's cloaks were now just oversized t-shirts. Rau's and Kira's. Kira sported a leg wound, not a serious one, and winced every other step.

On one of these steps, in the midst of Kira wincing, Rau smirked and tilted slightly. Kira followed the action, to the opposite side, having forgotten where they were. His lavender eyes widened as he footing went missing and he began to fall.

"No!" Kira reached out for something and his hand grazed a rope. Grabbing it, he landed sideways on the mast it connected to.

He looked around wildly, looking for his blonde, masked opponent.

"Rau! Where'd you go?" he called. Glaring he forced Rau's past on him too. "Why do you where a mask now Rau? Did the navy give it to you as a present?"

He heard a dull 'thunk' and cursed his big mouth. The rope went slack, having been cut, and he fell. He hit the ground hard, but no sound came from him except a dull 'mmph.' But the thud had cause all the fighting to end. Everyone had stopped moving.

Rau Le Creuset landed next to the Freedom's captain. He smirked.

"Did you land on your injured right leg?" he asked tauntingly. "Is this how your vision turned out?" he asked in a more serious toned voice.

He raised his sword slightly to aim it at Kira's neck. Kira cursed in his mind. He had lost...He dropped his sword, and it clanged loudly in the silence. He had been stopped mid-stand. Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka, Mwu, Lacus, everyone was watching with baited breath.

"You will all be witness!" the blonde man called to the spectators. "In a few moments the crown will pass. The Great Prince of the Sea will fall...And _I_, Rau Le Creuset, will inherit his abilities!"

Most people on deck seemed utterly confused. Only Yzak, Natarle, Dearka, and Cagalli seemed to understand. Rau smirked at Kira.

"By beheading, I will claim all of your powers." Kira glared at him. "Beheading is effective. The explosive that destroyed Luin was not. You're still alive, and I will soon have that rebirth as my own!" He raised his sword above his head.

Dearka glared. _HE planted that bomb!_ He ran forward as Rau's sword came down for the kill. Their swords met, and Kira's eyes were wide.

"Dearka." he breathed out. Dearka was focused solely on the blonde enemy captain in front of him. Yzak's eyes flashed at the sight of this new warrior.

"How could you say something like that? Huh?" Dearka asked angrily. "Kira's a nice guy! He cries a lot, usually when someone's death was his fault. He cares about everyone and everything."

An image of Kira in a forest feeding the wild birds clung to his memory. Kira standing in front of him with a sword in his shoulder and crying. Kira hugged him when he mourned...He played with the strays in each village. He could see the brunette reading a book he loved so dearly.

"Kira's simple. He likes simple things. He likes to read and cares more for books than all the treasure in the world!" Dearka yelled.

Athrun's eyes were shaking, Lacus's and Yzak's too.

"_That's _why _he's_ the Prince of the Sea!" the tan blonde continued. "Not _you_...You back stabber!" No one seemed to understand the word. "You're his _teacher_ for God's sake!"

Athrun, Lacus, and everyone but Cagalli and Kira gasped at this news. Rau just smirked, raising his sword from Dearka's and into the air. Dearka blinked in confusion before it hit him.

"If you love your captain so much...Then you'll join him!" Rau yelled.

His sword came down...and Dearka couldn't move...

* * *

Wow. Only 5 pages long and look at how much happened! -grin- Cliffy! Cliffy! Aren't I evil? -blink- Oh! I've finished writing this story! All 18 chapters! Now it all depends on my computers tolerance of the internet. -laugh- 


	17. Learn to Forgive Me

**Chapter 17 - Learn to Forgive Me**

-

Recap : "_That's _why _he's_ the Prince of the Sea!" the tan blonde continued. "Not _you_...You back stabber!" No one seemed to understand the word. "You're his _teacher_ for God's sake!"

Athrun, Lacus, and everyone but Cagalli and Kira gasped at this news. Rau just smirked, raising his sword from Dearka's and into the air. Dearka blinked in confusion before it hit him.

"If you love your captain so much...Then you'll join him!" Rau yelled.

His sword came down...and Dearka couldn't move...

-

_CLANG_!

It resounded in everyone's ears as sword met sword once again. Dearka landed on Kira, causing them both to fall in a heap on the ground. After regaining their bearings, they looked up at the one in front of them.

Shoulder-length silver hair and startlingly clear blue eyes. Yzak Joule was truly a sight to behold, especially at the end of his own captain's sword. (No, he wasn't stabbed)

"Yzak!" Rau gasped. "What are you doing?"

Yzak lowered his head a bit to shield his eyes with his hair.

"I don't know." he whispered. "I have absolutely no clue...But they're all..." he paused, glancing at Dearka and Kira. "This is insane."

Rau blinked, but you couldn't tell due to his mask. Yzak raised his head, his eyes alight with a strange burning.

"You're sacrificing countless innocents! You care only for yourself and it's begun to get on my nerves the way you act!" Yzak yelled. "Half of your crew, including me, is made up of civilians you've managed to capture or persuade into joining you! I've been with you ever since Kira but I still don't understand!"

Kira, Cagalli, and Dearka had wide eyes. He'd been on the ship?

'_It was always like that...You payed more attention to him than to me. I really hated him. Him _and _his little friends!'_

"You've been trying countless times to kill him but nothing _ever_ worked!" he continued. "You only care about a few abilities and a title..." he muttered bitterly, looking betrayed...in Kira's eyes. (From Kira's POV)

'_I really wanted to hurt him...I really did. But he smiled at me. That_ one_ time we saw each other on deck...He smiled at me and my life didn't seem worthless...I thought I would do anything for _you _because you took me from the orphanage in Heliopolis...'_

"But now..." Yzak muttered, then raised his voice. "I think I'd rather do _anything_ for _him_ instead."

Rau smirked and Yzak gave his harshest glare yet. He tore his sword away before plunging it into Rau's right shoulder.

"Don't you dare smirk at me like that you deceiving _bastard_!" he yelled, and it looked like he would cry.

Rau's sword clanged to the ground.

-

Kira had insisted that everyone be bandaged, Freedom _and _Gammow crew members. The dead bodies were thrown overboard and given a farewell prayer. Rau had been bound but not gagged, and now sat in the far cell below deck. Kira had bandaged him himself.

Kira brought Rau his lunch one day as they began a long and quiet journey back to Heliopolis. Rau blinked at a glint from near Kira's neck, and smirked.

"Even after all the pain and suffering it's caused you." he said, stopping Kira before he headed back upstairs. "You still where that godforsaken necklace?"

Kira's eyes widened and he clutched the necklace with his left hand, his right holding the tray from Rau's breakfast.

"Don't you think that _that boy_ will want his mother's necklace back?" Rau asked coldly. Kira turned to look at him, and Rau stopped smirking.

Kira was giving him a smile.

"Yes. I suppose he would, wouldn't he? And I have every intention of returning it. Along with the Clyne family Royal Medallion." his smile turned grim. "Sensei..."

Rau started at the name.

"I've begun to face my past and fix my mistakes...with the help of a boy who hates pirates and a girl who's hair is like bubble gum. Even so...Even if I'm Prince of the Sea...To them...to everyone on this ship..." he looked directly into Rau's eyes (cougheyeholecough) with a somewhat defiant look. "I'm just Kira. Kira Yamato Hibiki."

Rau seemed awed by the presence and light Kira was giving off.

"I don't want to forget anything that's happened to me, ever. They are all very important memories for me. They shape me." he smiled lightly again. "Maybe you should try to overcome the past too? Instead of hiding it behind a mask."

Kira tapped his forehead, as in 'mask,' and then turned to leave. Rau's voice caught up to him just as he neared the exit door.

"It concerns that 2nd blonde."

Kira nodded, though no one saw, and headed out the door.

-

Mwu was standing with 'Ramius-sensei' when he got back on deck after cleaning up. Kira didn't have to guess twice that he was flirting with the woman. She may already have a husband!

Athrun was no where to be found. Cagalli was taking a bath and Dearka...Kira looked around and saw the blonde boy with Miriallia Haww at the front of the ship. He seemed to have picked up some flirting tips from Mwu and honed them down. Mir seemed more flattered than Murrue.

Sai was trying to talk to Flay, who wouldn't even look at him. Kira and the others knew that she had been working alongside her own kidnapper, but she was just a teenager. Sai acted with her how he had with Lacus, to a degree. He was always blushing and stuttering and Kira had to hold back his laugh.

He spotted Lacus standing near the middle mast and smiled, walking over.

"Hey there Lacus." he greeted, she smiled at him. "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh. I was just seeing how everything looked from the center." she looked around. "Everyone seems happier now that that blonde man isn't attacking...Was he really your teacher?" she asked, a curious look on her face that made Kira laugh.

"Come with me." he pointed up, towards the crow's nest he liked so much, before he began to climb. "Don't fall." he joked.

Once up in the crow's nest and sitting comfortably, Kira on the edge and Lacus on the floor, Kira smiled.

"You're going home." he said as if saying 'congratulations' to her. "Are you excited?"

"Yes, I suppose. Everyone there is afraid of this ship...But I'll change that." Lacus said with determination. "I'm sure Athrun will agree with me. You and your crew deserve to have free passage into Heliopolis, whenever you want it or need it."

"Thank you." Kira gave her a smile before his eyes were hidden by his bangs. "That'd...that'd be nice..."

"Kira? Is something wrong? Was it something I said?" she asked. He shook his head and smiled again.

"No. Just a memory. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream." (1) he blinked and looked down moments before a voice called up to them.

"Captain!" Yzak Joule stood just below them, looking up. "Can I speak with you?"

He was getting some stares, from both crews, but didn't seem to care. Kira nodded and turned back to Lacus.

"I'm being summoned." he said as if he were telling a secret. "Can you get down by yourself?"

Lacus nodded, almost numbly it seemed, and Kira fell backwards from the crow's nest. The Gammow's crew gasped and held their breath as he fell. Kira flipped before his hand grabbed a rope and held it for a mere second then let go, landing perfectly on deck. Clapping ensued. Kira blushed.

"Oh, right. You wanted something Yzak?" he asked calmly. Yzak looked around and then began to walk towards the upper deck. Kira laughed once.

"How about we talk in my room?" he offered the solitude, pointing to the captain's room.

Yzak blinked and nodded in a military fashion. They entered through the wooden door and Yzak took a few moment to gawk at the room.

"So, you needed something?" Kira sat on his desk, legs hanging off, facing Yzak.

"Why don't you sit in the captain's chair?" Yzak asked. Kira shook his head.

"I'm not that proper. It makes me feel like I'm talking down to the person in front of me." he smiled good-heartedly at the other teen.

"Ah...Oh!" Yzak shook himself. "I need to ask you a question, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." Kira waved for him to continue, wondering why Yzak was being to formal...

"I'd like...Can I join your crew?" he asked, bowing almost to the floor. Kira laughed, causing him to look up.

"Sorry...You're just so...so formal!" he took a moment to regain himself and then smiled through a hanging laugh. "Sure...I don't mind. It'd be fun to get to know someone else from the old days." he smiled and Yzak felt his insecurities melt away.

* * *

Jess : Songs effect my titles...This one came from "Everything Changes" by Staind. I had just finished a song fic for Akito in the Fruits Baskets Song Fics.

I realized while writing this chapter, I either never gave Manson's ship a name, or I can't remember it. Hopefully and likely the former. -smile-

Ah, before I forget! I'd like you all to tell me your favorite pairings from this story. ANY pairings you can think of. -bows- Thank You.


	18. Ever Dream, Ocean Soul

**Chapter 18 - Ever Dream, Ocean Soul**

The title is two titles of different songs by Nightwish. 'Ever Dream' and 'Ocean Soul,' duh.

* * *

'_The peace had returned._

_So why did I feel so sad?_

_I felt I had lost something..._

_Or maybe it was that I was _losing _something.'_

-

The people of Heliopolis paused in their seemingly pointless lives to look at the sea. Something was coming, a ship. It's unpainted wood and white bordering revived nightmares of missing leaders and they felt fear gather in them.

The ship's flag was pure white, and no one was on deck. Their curiosity overcame their fear and the people found themselves walking to the dock. Something seemed to be calling them to the ship...

Standing on the very front of the ship, where it was likely to fall, was a brunette they all recognized. They smiled, seeing a bluenette boy and a pink haired princess behind him on deck. The ship docked and a ramp was let down.

Athrun was the first to leave the ship, followed by Lacus who hugged her father tightly.

"Father!" she smiled. "I've missed you."

"Lacus!" he looked at her gently and caressed her face. "You're alright..." he let a tear escape his eyes.

"Oh yes. Kira took care of us. It was an amazing trip. Everything was a misunderstanding." she smiled reassuringly. "He never meant for the crew to take an hostages, just him."

Siegel Clyne paused and looked up at a boy he had helped care for.

He wore a white cloak with a red underside, on the back was the symbol for Freedom in red. His clothing consisted of a pair of white pants with his name in red kanji on the left lower leg. His shirt was just a normal, white, long sleeved shirt with Freedom written in red kanji on his right shoulder, his first name in red kanji on his left shoulder and (if he took off the cloak) his last name and post in red on the back. (Ex. Captain Yamato...Hmm, I suppose it should be Hibiki, ne?)

Kira looked like a little kid, the way he was hiding behind Athrun. It seemed a mix between hide-and-seek and a child who knew he was in trouble. Kira's eyes stared steadily at the floor.

"Kira." Siegel called gently and Kira's eyes rose from the ground.

The blonde, middle aged man had to pause. He knew that look. He'd seen it before. He'd seen it...so long ago. His eyes softened and he motioned Kira to come to him. When Kira was near, he held him gently and reassuringly.

The townsfolk and crew members gasped. Kira hugged him back and tears fell from his eyes. Siegel remembered this. A little boy of 4, one who cried and hugged him just like this.

"Welcome home." he whispered. It was long overdue. "So long ago...I should've said that." (1)

Only Kira heard it and he pulled away. Athrun placed a hand on his shoulder and Kira looked over his shoulder at him.

"You can't stay too long Kira...We need to give Le Creuset over to the authorities...They'll take you too if you're here." Athrun said sadly. Kira nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Come on men!" a yell of indignation was heard. "We'll restock and then head out! I don't wanna cause anymore harm." he smiled towards the town and townspeople.

At this smile, everyone began swarming over him, Athrun, and Lacus, hugging them and welcoming them back. Kira was lost amidst his emotions and surprise and could only smile at them.

-

It had only been two days. The Gammow crew had been set free to return to their families (they were almost all captured innocents after all, remember?) and the Freedom was finishing its restocking. Rau Le Creuset was in the town jail, awaiting arrest.

Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, and everyone else was down at the dock. Mir, Murrue, and Flay were there too. Currently, Kira stood facing Dearka.

Dearka was staying in Heliopolis with Miriallia. He was going to help them out any way he could.

Kira gave Dearka a smile, shedding some tears. Dearka closed his eyes to stop from crying and embraced his captain tightly. Kira blinked and hugged him back. They split a minute later, Dearka furiously wiping his eyes. Kira laughed.

"I'll miss you." he admitted. "You're one of my best friends."

"Yea." Dearka laughed ironically. "Second to _that _guy." he gestured over to Athrun, who was helping with the restocking. "I'll see you again." he said in finality.

Mwu was saying goodbye to Murrue. Kira gave him a sad look, though the 2nd mate didn't see it. He was giving up a chance at love and a family to stay with _him_...Murrue was crying and Kira felt truly sorry for her.

Kira blinked as he was suddenly embraced by someone who was bent a bit, hiding their face. Red hair gave Sai away though.

"Sai?" Kira asked curiously.

"I'm sorry!" he said loudly to Kira's shoulder. "I'd come, _really _I would but...but..."

"Sai!" Kira laughed, patting his friend on the back. "It's alright! I'll be okay if you stay here!"

"A-are you sure?" he asked, backing away, looking pitiful.

"Yes." he smiled broadly. "Besides, she _needs _someone to stay with her." he said softly.

Sai blushed. Yes, he was staying to be with Flay. It seemed that she had opened up to him on the way back, when no one was looking. Sai felt bad because Tolle was staying on and he wasn't, like a betrayal to their captain.

"Captain Yamato sir." a strict female voice called softly and he turned to see Badguriel as Sai was pulled off by Flay.

"Ah. It's you. Aren't you headed home?" Kira asked, confused. She shook her head.

"No sir. My family is dead sir." she lowered her head for a moment before giving him a face that accompanied a question.

"Yes."

"What?" She blinked.

"Yes you can join my crew." Kira laughed. "That's your question, right?" he smiled kindly at her and she blushed. "It's fine with me as long as you stop calling me 'sir.'"

"Uh...Th-thank you s-Captain." she bowed low, like Yzak had and Kira laughed outright.

"Sorry. I gotta go finish saying goodbye to everybody." he covered his smiling mouth and took off down the dock to find Lacus.

-

Lacus was standing with Athrun, he seemed to be comforting her, as she looked quite sad. Kira wondered what was going on. When he stopped next to them and said hello, both of them jumped.

"So...what's going on?" he asked, a child's curiosity playing on his face, Lacus smiled.

"It's nothing." she shook her head. "We aren't...engaged anymore." Lacus smiled again, a sad smile. "I feel bad about this though...even though it was my decision..."

"Lacus, I told you. I don't mind." he looked at Kira, who was next to him, out of the corner of his eyes, then back to Lacus. "You and I can marry anyone we want now. Even each other later if we want. Nothing's really changed."

Lacus smiled at him and Kira blinked.

"Oh, that's right." Lacus and Athrun looked at him in confusion. "This is yours Lacus."

He reached in a hidden pocket and pulled out a golden medallion on a golden chain. Lacus gasped when he put it in her hands.

"But...I gave this to _you_! You worked so hard to-" she stopped and blinked at the finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Lacus. I don't want it." he lied, he lied _well_. "My father told me to protect the royal necklaces, a certain one in particular. But I feel they're better protected in the hands of the royal families. If any are stolen, I'll steal them back." he smiled at her.

"I see." she nodded in understanding, putting her necklace back on. Kira noticed she was still wearing the shell one he'd made. "I'll treasure both of these." she promised.

Kira took her hands and kissed her on the cheek as a tear ran down it. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"I'll miss you." he nodded his head slightly.

"But we'll meet again." Lacus said hopefully. Kira nodded again.

"Yes. I promise." he smiled and then released her hands. "Athrun. Can I speak with you alone?"

Athrun blinked as Kira took his right wrist and began to pull him away. Lacus didn't follow and he didn't have a choice.

To anyone watching, the scene that occurred next would've likely been peculiar. They stood in the shadow of the Freedom, off away from everyone else. Kira reached up around his neck and when he brought them down, a jaded necklace lay in his right hand. Athrun gasped.

"That's my-" he stopped, looking into Kira's eyes. "Oh my god." he backed up a step and Kira's eyes seemed fearful.

"This...this belongs to you." Kira whispered. "My father gave it to me after Manson attacked Raiton. I'm sorry Athrun...I led him there. It was my ability to sense treasure that...And your mom!"

"Kira." Athrun stared at him, disbelieving.

"I was standing, not 30 feet from you...when your mother died. I...I wanted to help, I really did! But my feet wouldn't move and my voice wouldn't work." Kira started crying, holding the necklace tightly, but not hurting it. "I'm sorry..."

He fell to his knees, trying to stop the tears. Athrun was staring at him still, unmoving.

"Kira." Athrun managed. Kira looked up at him just as Athrun took his hands and pulled him up. Kira flinched, fearing the worst.

Athrun took the necklace slowly from his hand.

'It's hot...like flames...' Athrun thought, amazed for a moment.

Kira froze when Athrun suddenly hugged him. Warm wetness hit his shoulder and Kira realized with a jolt that Athrun was...crying...

"A-athrun?" he asked, startled.

"I'm going to miss you...so much." Athrun said, shaking. "Nothing's gonna be the same anymore. Not since you. Thank you so much...Kira."

Kira paused, smiled warmly, and hugged Athrun back.

"I'll miss you too..." he whispered, a tear falling from each eye.

A minute or so later, they broke apart and stared at each other. A call caused them to look up at the ship.

"Captain! We're all set!" Yzak called over the edge at them.

"Alright, get the ship moving. I'll be on board in a sec." Kira ordered calmly. It seemed he felt...free. (Oh the irony.)

Yzak nodded and went to set sail. Kira and Athrun looked at each other for a moment before Kira backed up. Athrun put the necklace on, the weight was unfamiliar, but he would become as used to it as Kira had been.

Kira jumped backwards as the ship began moving away. He flipped, above water, and grabbed a window halfway up the hull. He pushed off and grabbed a rope hanging on the dock and swung himself onto the deck of the Freedom. Athrun smirked at Kira's antics.

"Show off!" he called. Kira looked over the edge and gave a laughing smile.

-

"Mwu, keep the ship steady. Don't wanna lose me, do you?" Kira warned as the ship left the docking area. Mwu nodded, having a semblance of knowledge of what his captain was about to do.

Kira turned and faced the back of the ship. He took a deep breath and began running towards the edge. He leapt off the back, everyone on the dock gasped, and reached his hand back. His fingers grazed the railing and he gripped it tight, landing sideways on the very back of the ship.

He stared at the dock, and the receded city. His premonitions all seemed to have come true. His sadness was immense as he waved at his friends and the townsfolk. Ten seconds later, he was just hanging there, staring sadly.

"Uh, Captain?" Natarle asked from above him. "Where are we headed?"

Kira smiled and shrugged.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" she asked, not used to having no destination in mind.

He let out a sigh of loss, overcoming the sadness that had engulfed him. Kira turned slightly and climbed like a wild monkey back onto the deck next to her. She seemed surprised by the way he acted. He smiled.

"We'll go wherever we're taken. That's fate, that's destiny. That's...adventure."

Fin.

-

"_That was the last time I ever saw Kira. He's still out there. Roaming the seas and giving those around him that sense of peace and assurance. I can feel him even now. He's with us all, and we're with him. In spirit."_

Athrun signed the last page, closed the book, and sighed. He turned the book over to look at the cover.

_**The Freedom**_

_**Adventures with the Prince of the Sea**_

_**Athrun Zala**_

He smiled. Athrun stood and left the room. A breath of wind blew in from the open window in the quiet study. The book was opened by it's invisible and delicate fingers, to his fourth page.

"_What I have to say doesn't deal with my parent's deaths, my lonely life, or his spending a year at my house. Or...maybe it does. What I have to say revolves around my hatred of pirates, awkward personalities and situations, and love and hate circulating everywhere. Of truth and lies, trust and betrayal, and of loyalty._

_But mostly, it's just about the sea, the sun, and the air, and how destiny and fate can bring people together. To really put into words what I'm about to tell you, I'll quote my best friend..._

'_We'll go wherever we're taken. That's fate, that's destiny. That's...adventure.'_

_What I'm about to tell you, is what happened...when I learned Kira's past, and that he'd left it behind. When I learned he lived for the present, and looked to the future. This is what happened...when I learned Kira's biggest secret._

_-Athrun Zala"_

* * *

Yes, Athrun was writing a book this entire time. Wind and Water is about Athrun's first book. Sanguine Memories, the somewhat started sequel will be about what happened after this, and Athrun's _second_ book.Bye Everyone!-Jessica M.

1. This will explained in the sequel.

Things to be explained in sequel!

1. Where Kira and Cagalli are from.

2. Mwu's past.

3. Rau's mask.

4. The legend of the Prince of the Sea

5. Anything else that is gonna be explained that I can't remember right now.


End file.
